LA GUERRA POR EL COSMOS
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Únanse a Hades, Poseidon, Zeus y los demas en la batalla para defender Equestria y todo el mundo de las garras de la Oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

**LUZ Y OSCURIDAD:**

_PROLOGO:_

_¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la ambición? ¿Que es capaz de hacer alguien por conseguir lo que quiere? ¿Sera tan diferente el bien del mal? O es que las cosas ya no tienen sentido, a donde fue a parar aquel mundo sencillo que yo adoraba, donde están esos tiempos de paz que siempre disfrute, ahora la sombra de la destrucción se alza sobre mí y las flamas de la guerra acechan mi paraíso, será este el fin o habrá alguna última esperanza para el mundo?, parece que todo depende de…..ellos…_

Fortaleza de Torkular, Karraban:

Dentro de la sala del trono Markus daba vueltas a toda la habitación, entonces su segundo al mando Lor Ragnarok se acercó:-Mi Lord está seguro que organizar una fiesta infernal será buena idea, y ¿será prudente invitar a las princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight?-,-No te preocupes mi fiel amigo será una gran fiesta para todos, incluso los tarados de mis hermanos asistirán jajaja será una gran noche-,-Si usted lo dice, hare los preparativos para la fiesta y ordenare que reconstruyan el gran salón, deberá estar listo para mañana a primera hora-,-Bien ahora solo necesito esperar, meditare toda la noche en mi auroesfera has que no me interrumpan-

-Como usted diga Lord Deathook-dijo Ragnarok retirándose, entonces Markus subió hasta la cima de la torre central donde se encontraba un altar de huesos, así usando la levitación y la telequinesis se envolvió en una esfera de huesos cubierta de energía y ahí se pasó la noche meditando, mientras Ragnarok organizaba todo el castillo-¡Muévanse inútiles el salón debe estar listo ya! –entonces un peón (los peones son esqueletos de ponis) se le acerco diciendo-General trabajamos lo más rápido que podemos, no hacemos milagros debemos descansar-,-Oh claro que desconsiderado soy- dijo Ragnarok aplastando al peón con su puño-¿Alguien más necesita que lo mande a descansar?¿no? entonces a trabajar-

Mientras en Canterlot:

Celestia se encontraba en su alcoba mirándose en el espejo cuando su hermana Luna entro:-¿Hermana estas emocionada por mañana?-,-Solo es una fiesta Luna-,-Pero es una fiesta para ti Celestia, él te la ha organizado no estas feliz por volver a verlo?-pregunto Luna-Pues…si a quien engaño estoy ansiosa por verlo otra vez pero ¿y tu hermana? ¿no estas emocionada por ver a Sleipnir otra vez?-,-Claro hermana estoy ansiosa por darle un buen golpe Jajajaja pero primero que nada debemos descansar-,-Cierto descansa hermanita mañana es un gran día- así las dos se retiraron a sus respectivas camas.

Atlántida, Palacio de Poseidón:

En un trono de coral se encontraba Jackal Sleipnir con Hipherion y Teodora a su lado y delante de él se encontraban las 3 sirenas Adagio, Sonata y Aria junto con sus 6 generales

-Bien amigos mi hermano dará una gran fiesta mañana y quiero asistir, protejan el reino pero ustedes 3 vendrán conmigo, les hará bien un poco de diversión jajaja-dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su alcoba acompañado de Hipherion y Teodora-Bien chicas parece que mañana sera una noche entretenida-dijo Adagio-Ojala y preparen tacos-dijo Sonata-(Yo solo quiero verlo a el)penso Aria, espero que no sea otra fiesta aburrida- dijo finalmente y las 3 se desvanecieron-Muy bien ya oyeron al rey ¡todos a sus puestos!-dijo el General Ahuizotl mientras todos se dispersaban.

Afueras de Ponyville:

A las afueras del pueblo se encontraba un alicornio gris alejándose de la ciudad hasta que una pequeña flama negra lo detuvo:

-Sir Drawing, Lord Markus ha solicitado su presencia en la fiesta de mañana en la fortaleza Torkular, se le agrace su asistencia- así la flama se extinguió-Al parecer mi hermano dará una gran fiesta, tengo pereza pero supongo que debo ir-dijo Gunner desapareciendo en un rayo de luz.

Al día siguiente en Torkular:

Markus despertó de su meditación e inmediatamente bajo a revisar los preparativos de la fiesta, en la sala del trono se encontraba Ragnarok charlando con una extraña figura entonces se acercó a hablar con ellos-Ah comandante Malakthaniz, finalmente llega-dijo aquella figura misteriosa refiriéndose a Markus quien sorprendido respondió:-¿Se refiere a mí?-,-(Ah claro ella nunca se los dijo)pensó, deberá perdonarme Lord Hades pero tiendo a confundir a las personas-,entonces Markus pudo ver claramente a aquella figura era un corcel negro de edad muy avanzada ya que tenía una gran barba gris y lucia bastante demacrado-Mi nombre es Opalescent Nébula, soy un hechicero que viene desde tierras mu lejanas-,-¿Y a que debo la visita de un mago de tan lejana procedencia?-,-Solo una advertencia Lord Deathook, la luz deben estar en equilibrio y si no lo están destaran un caos interminable recuérdelo, le deseo éxito en su "reunión"-diciendo esto desapareció-Wow ese viejo no tiene una vida social muy activa ¿o si?-bromeo Markus-Me intriga lo que quiso decir con el equilibrio de luz y oscuridad y la énfasis que hizo en "reunión "¿No te parece extraño Markus?-,

-Ese anciano solo estaba delirando nada va pasar te lo aseguro amigo ahora debo alistarme después de todo, todo Equestria estará aquí-,-Bien mi Lord hare la última revisión a los arreglos- dijo Ragnarok entrando en el gran salón. Llego la noche y todos los invitados empezaron a llegar entre ellos la Princesa Twilight con sus amigas Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, en la entrada de la fortaleza fueron recibidos por Ragnarok quien usaba una única corbata roja lo cual les parecía gracioso-Bienvenidas señoritas por favor pasen al Gran Salón-dijo cortésmente-mj..Ja...-todas trataron de controlar su risa-Gracias Lor Ragnarok que elegante te ves-dijo Twilight conteniendo la risa-,-Pero ¿de qué hablas Twilight? Ragnarok se ve chistosísimo con esa corbata ¿o no chicas?- dijo Pinkie mientras las demás trataban de mantenerla callada-Solo entren al salón antes de que pierda la paciencia-dijo Lor Ragnarok molesto-Si ok de todas formas gracias-dijo Twilight mientras todas entraban, después de ellas lego un torrente de agua del cual salió un gran carruaje en forma de concha marina al abrirse salió el hermano de Markus: Jackal Sleipnir aka Poseidón a su lado se encontraba su fénix Hipherion y Teodora su asistente además de todos sus generales y su amiga Seras-Vaya veo que Markus al fin arreglo su palacio jejeje estaba hecho una mierda-dijo Sleipnir-,-Oh Lord Sleipnir es bueno que haya venido a Lord Deathook le dará mucho gusto verlo-,-Y supongo que Samael no ha llegado todavía ¿o si?-,-Desafortunadamente no, Lord Drawing no ha llegado todavía pero estamos seguros de que llegara pronto pero mientras tanto por favor entre y disfrute de la fiesta-,-Ustedes entren yo debo esperar a alguien más-dijo Jackal-Esta bien nos veremos adentro Sleipnir- dijo Victoria entrando junto a los demás.-Donde estará, ya debió de haber llegado-,-Deja ya de preocuparte Jack estoy seguro de que viene encamino-dijo una voz detrás de él, era Markus a quien abrazo al momento de verlo diciendo-No salgas detrás de mí cabron Jajajaja-,-Da igual tu espera acabo mira quien viene ahí- y así vieron el carruaje real de Canterlot y al abrir sus puertas salieron de él las 2 Princesas: Celestia y Luna, venían de gala Celestia portaba un vestido blanco con un broche de Sol en el crin y Luna portaba un vestido azul marino con un broche en forma de luna, así los dos hermanos quedaron perplejos-Y bien ¿no van a decir nada?-preguntaron las 2 al unisono-Para que decirlo, no hay palabras que demuestren su belleza princesas-dijo Markus y terminando su frase Jackal le dio un golpe en la cabeza-No sea payaso jajaja, pero tiene razón se ven grandiosas las 2-,-Aww son muy tiernos chicos entonces, ¿entramos a la fiesta?- preguntaron pero antes de que los hermanos contestaran sintieron un portal que estaba a punto de abrirse -Las alcanzamos todavía esperamos a alguien más-,-De acuerdo pero no tarden-dijeron ellas, entonces se abrió un portal acuático del cual salieron Adagio, Sonata y Aria-¿No hemos llegado tarde a la fiesta oh si?-pregunto Adagio-Espero que no, me muero de ganas por bailar-dijo Sonata,

-Estupendo otra patética reunión social-Dijo Aria-Uh oh puede que esto nos de problemas-dijo Markus preocupado-Problemas para ti pendejo después de todo yo tengo 2 niñas que están por nacer-dijo Jackal-Claro que no-se oyó una voz detrás de ellas, era Drawing Samael Gunner aka Zeus el hermano menor de Markus y Sleipnir-¡MONJAAA!- gritaron los 2 echándosele encima a Gunner-Ouch quítense de encima malditos gordos-,-Jajaja también nos agrada verte Samael-dijeron al unísono,-Hola? Seguimos esperando, ¿o es que no piensan acompañarnos adentro?-dijeron las sirenas, después de esto Markus sintió otra presencia acercándose-Acompáñenlas hermanos tengo un asunto pendiente-,-Vavava-dijo Gunner-Avavavava-replico Sleipnir entrando con Adagio y Sonata pero Aria miro a Markus de manera sospechosa-Ve yo te alcanzo más tarde-esto no hizo que Aria dejara de desconfiar de él pero al menos entro al palacio, entonces detrás de Markus se oyó otra voz detrás de el-Oh querido Markus ¿no me digas que ahora te gustan las niñas? creí que te gustaban más "maduras"-entonces Markus volteo y vio a Chrysalis con un vestido verde turquesa-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí Chrysalis?!-dijo Markus sorprendido-¿Qué no te alegras de verme?¿acaso ya olvidaste a tu Chrysi? Apuesto a que no, descuida te veré adentro sé cómo llegara al gran salón-dijo mientras entraba-Ah mierda realmente va a ser una noche agitada, parece que mis problemas han aumentado-,-Con todo el respeto mi Lord usted está realmente jodido-dijo Ragnarok-,-Lo sé pero aun así debo entrar, así que aquí voy-dijo mientras entraba a la fiesta,-Ya no falta nadie cierren las puertas, sellen el castillo y alcen los escudos- ordeno Lor Ragnarok a los peones.

Dentro de salón se podían ver ponis de todos los lugares, desde el Imperio de Cristal hasta Saddle Arabia, todos festejaban al son de la música de la Dj Vynil y las tres sirenas no tardaron en ser las reinas de la pista de baile-Ja al menos se divierten no?-,-Si claro si-dijo Samael-Oh Gunny ven a bailar conmigo-decía Sonata-,-No yo….no me gusta esque-,sus hermanos no lo dejaron rehcazar esa oferta y lo empujaron a los brazos de Sonata-No seas timido si no sabes bailar yo te enseñare-,-Esta bien Sonata(volteo a sus hermanos)esta me la pagan hijos de pu…-fue arrastrado por Sonata a la pista de baile-,-Si nos disculpas hermano Luna y yo también queremos bailar-,-No hay problema hermanito disfruta de la noche-dijo mientras veía a Celestia reír con Chrysalis-Mierda esa conversación no va a llevar a nada bueno-dijo mientras se les acercaba-Bien señoritas como la están pasando-Oh Hookie que bueno que llegas Chrysalis y yo hablábamos de ti-,-Y ¿Qué decía?-antes de que contestaran ocurrió algo el suelo tembló y las luces se apagaron, cuando estas volvieron había un corcel negro en medio de la pista, era Opalescent Nébula-Le advertí del equilibrio Lord Hades ¡ahora deberá sufrir las consecuencias!- y con un fuerte pisotón de sus cascos hizo estallar el techo provocando pánico dentro del salón-Pero quien carajos es ese viejo-dijo Sleipnir,-Lo han despertado y ahora cubrirá todo su mundo con muerte y desolación- dijo mientras una gran vórtice rojo y morado se abría encima de ellos,-Bien hermanos quiero a este viejo fuera de mi casa-dijo Markus,-Si ya me canse de ver esta mierda-respondió Sleipnir,-Siento pena por el digo por ser un anciano pero esto se lo merece-termino Gunner y los tres hermanos se abalanzaron sobre el viejo corcel pero justo antes de tocarlo un gran rayo morado choco contra ellos mandándolos a volar-Se los dije tontos está despertando-dijo mientras dentro del vórtice se logra ver un gran ojo verde -Ah maldición parece que ese anciano tenía unos trucos bajo su manga,pero yo también ¡Guardias!-ordeno Markus y unas enormes estatuas con grandes hachas empezaron a moverse –Bien muchachos apunten a su anciana cara-grito Lor Ragnarok entrando por la puerta con varios escuadrones de tropas del inframundo-Espera Ragnarok tu evacua a estos civiles, nosotros lidiaremos con Nébula-ordeno Deathook poniéndose su armadura-Al parecer tendremos que mostrar nuestro poder después de todo-dijo Jackal poniéndose su armadura-Ni hablar el deber es el deber-contesto Gunner también poniéndose la armadura, así los tres se prepararon para enfrentar a Nébula pero este solo sonrió diciendo-Aun siendo dioses no pueden comparar sus poderes con los de la oscuridad-dijo Opalescent mientras reunía muchos escombros y piedra a su alrededor formando a un coloso de roca que empezó a destruir a los guardias de piedra-Bien chicos hay que darle duro-dijo Markus-Vavavava-dijeron los 3 embistiendo al coloso haciéndolo retroceder-Jajajaja ilusos-dijo golpeado con el brazo a los 3 hermanos mandándolos a volar-Bien es hora de sacar los juguetes –dijo Markus y asi los tres sacaron sus armas legendarias: El tridente de Poseidon, El rayo de Zeus y la Horca de Hades-Bien pendejo abre grande y di ahh.-dijo Jackal disparando un rayo azul directo al coloso al cual impacto y causo un daño severo-Bien hasta aquí llegaste basura-dijeron Zeus y Hades disparando un rayo negro y uno blanco que al combinarse destruyeron al coloso-No me gusta que interrumpan mis fiestas-,-Jajajajaja no celebren tan pronto ingenuos-dijo Opalescent Nébula saliendo de los escombros-Esto aún no acaba dijo mientras sufría una transformación donde tomo la forma de una gran especie de combinación entre dragón y langosta-No podrán detener el resurgir de mi amo-dijo la bestia lanzando un rayo gris hacia ellos-¡Cuidado!-trataron de defenderse con sus armas pero fue inútil y de nuevo fueron lanzados contra el muro-Debemos ayudarles-decía Twilight-Si no podemos quedarnos aquí sentadas, usemos los elementos y acabemos con ese tonto-dijo Rainbow Dash-Alto no podemos interferir, esta pelea está más allá de nuestros poderes-dijo Celestia-En eso tienes razón querida Celly-dijo Markus levantándose de entre los escombros-,-Si aún no perdemos-dijo Gunner-Ese idiota no es el único que puede transformarse –dijo Sleipnir, entonces los tres se transformaron inmediatamente en sus formas más poderosas: los 3 dragones legendarios: Hades era ahora un gran dragón negro bípedo con cuatro alas, un cuello algo larga, dos fuertes brazos y contaba con un esqueleto exterior sobre su piel además de emanar flamas negras de todo su cuerpo—Poseidón ahora era un dragón azul bípedo con dos grandes alas de las que brotaba agua cristalina y contaba con aletas entre los dedos de sus patas y una gran aleta en su cola contaba con coral color cobre como si fuera una armadura—Zeus era por más extraño que suene un pequeño dragón bípedo un poco más grande que un corcel mayor era blanco, sus cuernos eran dos relámpagos amarillos sus alas soltaban electricidad y su armadura dorada brillaba como los truenos.-Ahora si podemos empezar con la fiesta-dijo Markus tomando su Horca la cual adopto el tamaño de su portador-Bien ahora si ¡aquí vamos!- dijeron los 3

CONTINUARA….

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Podrán los 3 hermanos derrotar a Opalescent Nébula y descifrar el misterio de la Luz y la Oscuridad? dejen un review si les gusto y esperen el próximo capítulo: ALFA y OMEGA: El principio del Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALFA Y OMEGA: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

-¡Vamos!-dijeron los 3 hermanos tomando sus armas legendarias arremetiendo contra Opalescent Nébula el cual lanzo un rayo rojo hacia ellos, los hermanos se escudaron del disparo usando sus alas-Tus trucos no servirán de nada tonto anciano, en esta forma somos casi invencibles-dijo Hades-Tú lo has dicho "casi"-dijo Nébula lanzando un potente rayo rojo que impacto a los hermanos dejándolos en el suelo-Ouch el viejo aún se sabe mover-dijo Zeus, se pusieron los tres de pie-¿Quieres jugar rudo amigo? Pues te complaceremos, ahora hermanos-dijo Hades y los 3 dragones emitieron un brillo desde su pecho generando una bola de energía en sus bocas y al lanzarlo se convino formando un gran rayo blanco azul y negro que impacto a Opalescent Nébula dejándolo derrotado en el suelo-¿Qué te pareció eso pendejo?-dijo Poseidón.-Jajá perro que ladra no muerde-dijo Hades-Ahora dinos quien es tu amo y tal vez y solo tal vez no te destruyamos-dijo Zeus -Jajaja tontos mi amo siempre ha estado aquí entre todos ustedes todo el tiempo-,-Viejo tonto aun cuando tu muerte se acerca sigues diciendo tonterías-dijo Markus-Si ahora cierra los ojos y todo terminara-dijo Jackal -Jajaja tontos esto es apenas el comienzo-dijo Nébula y entonces del vórtice empezaron a salir gárgolas de piedra que rodearon a Opalescent, dos de ellas se lo llevaron y las otras se quedaron a combatir contra los hermanos quienes con un disparo de sus armas legendarias hicieron polvo a estas -Mierda se lo llevaron-Dijo Poseidón-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Zeus-Debemos seguirlo-finalizo Markus-¡Hookie! ¿Están todos bien?-dijo Celestia acercándose junto con Aria, Luna y los demás-¿Quién era ese viejo?-pregunto Aria-Si era bastante problemático lo bueno es que ya se marchó no es así Gunny?-pregunto Sonata-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Lord Deathook?-Dijo Ragnarok-,-Le daremos caza, ese idiota irrumpió en mi caza e hizo un desastre de ella y quiero saber porque además menciono a un "amo" que siempre estuvo con nosotros, debemos capturar a ese anciano y hacerlo hablar por cualquier medio-,-Muy bien alistaré a las tropas-dijo Ragnarok -No, no lo harás necesito que inicies la restauración del castillo además debes vigilarlas a ellas-dijo Markus señalando a las ponis-Como tú lo desees Lord Deathook-,-Cuidarnos ja no lo creas nosotras iremos con ustedes-dijo Adagio -Tiene razón Markus iremos con ustedes-dijo Celestia,-No está a discusión Celly quédense con Lor Ragnarok hasta que regresemos-,-Hades tiene razón todas deberían esperar aquí, será un encuentro peligroso Ahuizotl y los demás vuelvan y aseguren la Atlántida-dijo Poseidón-Si señor-dijeron los generales al unísono partiendo hacia la tierra acuática -Además no deberíamos tardar mucho en traerlo, ya está débil-agrego Zeus -Bien hermanos vámonos ya antes de que ese tonto se aleje demasiado-,-No ira lejos ya tengo su olor tardaremos unos minutos en alcanzarlo-dijo Sleipnir olfateando el suelo donde había estado Opalescent Nébula-Si tanto insisten nos quedaremos-dijo Luna-Les echaremos porras desde aquí-dijo Pinkie-Bien vámonos ya-dijo Markus y así levantaron vuelo y salieron disparados hacia el norte-¿Y que se supone que hagamos mientras no están?-dijo Applejack-No lo sé, tan solo no se alejen de la fortaleza son ordenes de Lord Deathook-dijo Ragnarok-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos genio?-dijo Aria-Debemos investigar lo que podamos sobre ese Opalescent Nébula y su "amo" pero ¿Cómo lo haremos desde aquí?-pregunto Twilight-Busquen en los registros de la Biblioteca que se encuentra bajo nosotros, llámenme si necesitan otra cosa ¡muy bien torpes hora de trabajar, recojan los escombros hay que volver a hacer el gran salón-contesto Ragnarok dirigiéndose a los restos del salón-Bien empecemos ahí-Dijo Chrysalis bajando por las escaleras, al bajar encontraron la puerta hacia la biblioteca, esta era enorme un sombría no había ni una luz dentro así que Celestia encendió las antorchas con su cuerno-Bien empecemos a buscar-dijo Luna-Bien-dijeron todas.

Mientras tanto cerca de Whispering Cave (lean este fic s/10806240/3/AMOR-INFERNAL-DECISIONES-PROBLEMATICAS-Y-SOLUCIONES-DRASTICAS para conocer su ubicación) los hermanos por fin alcanzaron a Opalescent Nébula quien ya se estaba recuperando de la batalla anterior -Bien muchachos esta justo enfrente capturémoslo y volvamos con las chicas-dijo Markus-Envístanlo y acabemos con esto-dijo Drawing-Moscas molestas no molesten- dijo Nébula tomando a las gárgolas que lo acompañaban y lanzándolas contra los 3 dioses-¡Cuidado!-dijo Jackal, entonces los hermanos dispararon a las alas de Nébula haciendo caer y estrellarse en el suelo

-Arghh malditos lo pagaran caro-dijo Opalescent poniéndose de pie. Mientras tanto en Torkular en las bibliotecas subterránea-Chicas creo que encontré algo-dijo Rarity quitándole el polvo al gran libro-Muy bien veamos-dijo Twilight leyendo el título de este-"GAIA", vaya nombre para un libro-comento-El nombre le pertenece a la entidad que domina el planeta GAIA-dijo una voz al fondo, era Ragnarok entrando en la sala-¿Qué sabes de esto Ragnarok?-pregunto Celestia-En el libro encontraran algunas respuestas- dijo abriendo el libro mientras leía su contenido-"La naturaleza tiene un orden el cual no puede ni debe cambiarse por ningún motivo, el nombre de ese orden es GAIA-. Volviendo con los hermanos, la batalla continuaba con los 2 bandos causándose daños mutuos-No pueden conmigo mi amo me ha dado el poder necesario para enfrentarlos-dijo Nébula-Mas no para derrotarnos-dijo Zeus lanzando una estocada con su cuerno-Sonríe para la cámara-dijo Poseidón disparando su rifle hacia él causando que cayera al suelo-Buenas noches-dijo Markus mientras dejaba inconsciente a Nébula de un golpe con su Martillo Pacificador-Bien supongo que terminamos aquí-dijo Zeus-Ok llevemos a esta perra de vuelta a Torkular-dijo Poseidón y así los tres volvieron a Torkular cargando a Nébula en la espalda de Zeus, después de unos minutos regresaron a Torkular donde Celestia y las demás los esperaban en la sala del trono-¡Gunny, Han vuelto!-dijo Sonata emocionada-Si, este tonto no pudo con nosotros-dijo Zeus tirando a Opalescent de su lomo-Ragnarok, sujétalo y chasqueando los dedos puso unas cadenas a los casco de Nébula y una especie de corona en su cabeza-Bien tarado hora de despertar-dijo Jackal dándole un golpe en el costado-Ow pero que demo…¿Dónde estoy? Oh ustedes idiotas suéltenme-replico Nébula-No hasta que nos digas lo que queremos saber, ¿Por qué hiciste esto, quién es tu amo y que es lo que quiere? Pero lo más importante ¿Quién demonios eres?-Pregunto Markus

-Yo solo soy un emisario enviado por el Gran destructor a preparar el planeta para su llegada-,-Este tonto dice puras idioteces-decía Poseidón-Espera, encontramos algo relacionado con el ser que dice ser su amo y también descubrimos quien es el: según este libro es el hermano menor de Star Swirl el Barbado-dijo Twilight-Así que Star Swirl tenía un hermano ¿eh?- dijo Poseidón-Según el libro así parece él es su hermano menor quien fue exiliado por el mismo Star Swirl hacia otra dimensión-Dijo Celestia-Lo que no saben es que el tonto de mi hermano no me envió a otra dimensión sino al centro del planeta donde permanecí inactivo hasta que una poderosa entidad me despertó-dijo Nébula-¿Te refieres a GAIA?-dijo Markus-No GAIA como tal ya no existe, después de que ustedes abandonaran el mundo terrenal para cuidar de sus propios reinos GAIA no pudo mantener el control del poder y se dividió en 2 partes: LIGHT GAIA que representaba el Día, la Creación y la Luz y por otro lado estaba DARK GAIA que representaba la Noche, la Destrucción y la Oscuridad, estas dos entidades mantenían el control y el balance del mundo entero con LIGHT GAIA haciendo crecer la vida bajo la Luz del día y DARK GAIA que destruía todo a la sombra de la noche, no conformes con su papel los dos libraron una gran batalla por el control del mundo pero sin éxito solo provocaron que se quedaran en un estado suspendido: LIGHT GAIA se dividió en otras cuatro entidades conocidas como Los Titanes de Gaia quienes representan los elementos de la Tierra y DARK GAIA quedo sumido en un gran sueño dentro del núcleo del planeta, es ahí donde me contacto después de mi destierro, sintió mi desprecio hacia mi hermano y me ofreció la oportunidad de destruir a mi hermano si lo ayudaba a recuperar su fuerza vital-explico Opalescent Nébula-Entonces tu amo es la mitad malvada de GAIA y te ha pedido que lo ayudes a cambio de que te dé el poder para destruir a Star Swirl el Barbado? Pero si él desapareció hace tiempo nunca nadie lo ha vuelto a ver-dijo Markus-Él está ahí afuera lo sé y me vengare- de repente comenzó a temblar y la tierra se sacudió provocando que se rompieran las cadenas que sostenían a Nébula-Aun sin las cadenas, la tiara de retención no te permitirá volar ni usar magia idiota estas acabado-dijo Poseidón-Jajajaja olvidan que no estoy solo, puede que mi amo este dormido pero su mente está más activa que nunca-dijo Opalescent mientras un vórtice rojo se abría detrás de él y desaparecía mientras el entrar en el -Nos volveremos a ver, se lo prometo -dijo Nébula-Ah mierda ¡Ragnarok detenlo!-grito Markus haciendo que Ragnarok disparara a Opalescent en el hombro hiriéndolo, así el portal se cerró-Carajo se escapó y ¿ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Poseidón -Deberíamos seguirle a pista, la pregunta es ¿Cómo?- pregunto Zeus-Podemos rastrearlo por los disparos que le atiné-dijo Ragnarok-Debemos seguirlo inmediatamente-dijo Markus-Bien pero esta vez iremos todos juntos así no podrá escapar-dijo Celestia-Si también queremos algo de acción no es justo que ustedes se lleven toda la diversión chicos-añadió Aria-Bien pero debemos darnos prisa antes de que ponga en marcha su plan-dijo Zeus-Ok pero primero debemos cenar-dijo Seras entrando con varios muffins-De acuerdo está decidido mañana al amanecer detendremos a Opalescent Nébula y a DARK GAI….-no pudo terminar pues Aria le metió un pan en la boca-Si si detener al malo bla bla ya entendimos ahora siéntate y disfruta de la cena-,-Jajajajajajajaja- rieron todos cenando en Torkular sin siquiera imaginar el evento que se aproximaba.

CONTINUARA….

**¿LES GUSTO? DEJEN UN REVIEW SI FUE ASI Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: APOCALIPSIS: EL DESPERTAR DE DARK GAIA. LES DESEO BUEN DIA**


	3. Chapter 3

**APOCALIPSIS: EL DESPERTAR DE DARK GAIA**

_Torkular, mañana siguiente:_

Después de la pelea y haber perdido a Opalescent Nébula la banda de ponis se preparan para seguirle la pista al hermano de Star Swirl el barbado-Bien hermanos según nuestras fuentes Opalescent Nébula fue visto por última vez cerca del pantano de geiseres de fuego debemos suponer que busca algo-dijo Markus-Si es que Nébula quiere despertar a Dark Gaia necesitara mucha energía, puede que utilice el fuego del pantano para crear algún tipo de energía-comento Lor Ragnarok-Esperen pero ni siquiera sabemos la ubicación de Dark Gaia-dijo Celestia-Aun no pero podremos saberlo si logramos capturar a Opalescent Nébula-dijo Zeus-¿Para que vuelva a escapar como el marica que es? No yo digo que probemos otra cosa-agrego Sleipnir

-Aun así debemos saber que trama y solo podremos saberlos si lo encontramos-dijo Twilight-Estoy de acuerdo debemos ir tras el- dijo Luna -Bien pero no podemos ir todos juntos, avanzaríamos muy lento iremos nosotros tres-dijo Markus señalando a sus hermanos-¿Y nosotros que? Estoy harta de esperar-dijo Rainbow Dash-Descuida niña nosotros haremos otra clase de misión, investigaremos el paradero de los 4 Titanes de Gaia y para ello necesito la cooperación de todos-explico Ragnarok-Bien chicos sigan las ordenes de Ragnarok ahora hermanos vayamos tras Nébula-diciendo esto los hermanos partieron hacia los pantanos de fuego-Bien chicas síganme, necesitamos una vista completa del mundo mortal y que mejor lugar para ver que el Mirador del Inframundo-dijo Ragnarok abriendo un portal hacia el Inframundo-¡¿Espera el Inframundo?!-dijo Aria angustiada-¡¿Es seguro?!-dijo Rarity con voz temblorosa-¡¿No sería mejor si te esperáramos aquí?!-agrego Applejack-Jajajaja…no-dijo Ragnarok empujando a todas las ponis hacia el portal con su gran cola.

De regreso con los hermanos quienes ya estaban en los pantanos buscando señales de Opalescent Nébula hasta que una gran erupción revelo la presencia del hermano de Star Swirl-Creo que no sirve de nada ocultarme ¿o sí? Son como una molesta peste pero descuiden una vez que mi amo este libre todo su mundo se vendrá abajo-dijo Opalescent saliendo del volcán -Dinos que haces aquí entre geiseres volcánicos-pregunto Drawing Gunner -Como sé que no pueden detenerme se los diré, necesito lava para crear energía electro-magmática la cual utilizare para despertar a mi amo-Jajaja pendejo ¿Te das cuenta de que nos acabas de decir tu plan? Ahora te patearemos el culo y Dark Gaia jamás despertara-dijo Sleipnir-Yo no estaría tan confiado en especial si estuviera rodeado de demonios de lava-dijo Nébula refiriéndose a los seres que empezaron a salir de los grandes geiseres a su alrededor, aquellas creaturas eran enormes monstruos como de 9m de alto su piel hecha de fuego, grandes brazos para aplastar, cuernos encurvados hacia abajo, grandes colmillos y dos grandes alas que soltaban cenizas-Wow esa no la vi venir-dijo Gunner-Cantidad no significa calidad hermanos, acabemos con ellos-agrego Deathook y así descendieron a pelear contra los demonios.

Volviendo con las chicas, al cruzar el portal se podía apreciar un enorme lugar montañoso, oscuro y lúgubre, lo único que apaciguaba tal oscuridad era la tenue luz de antorchas color verde que lejos de dar una sensación de calma provocaban miedo –Hogar dulce hogar-dijo Ragnarok viendo a las ponis las cuales tenían el miedo impregnado en sus ojos-Bien y ¿ahora qué?-pregunto Twilight armándose de valor-Ahora síganme y no hagan ruido hay muchas cosas enterradas aquí, cosas que se han acumulado a través del tiempo, cosas antiguas y malignas enviadas aquí a pagar por sus pecados, miren donde pisan y hacia donde miran-dijo Ragnarok empezando a caminar por un sendero iluminado por antorchas-Este lugar me da mala espina-dijo Applejack nerviosa-Vamos chicas estaremos bien-dijo Twilight tratando de reconfortarlas-Quédense juntas y nada saldrá mal además Ragnarok nos cuida-contesto Celestia volteando hacia Ragnarok.

-Por supuesto Princesa no hay nada que temer, claro a menos que "eso" se haya liberado-dijo Ragnarok preocupado-¿A qué te refieres con "eso"?-pregunto Luna-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que Lord Deathook abandono este sitio, me he tenido que ocupar del Inframundo mientras no esté, tengo que verificar que las almas lleguen con bien, checar que las paredes del Tártaro estén en buen estado en fin son demasiadas labores que han recaído sobre mí-añadió Ragnarok-Espera ¿cómo que Markus abandono el Inframundo? Este es su reino ¿Por qué habría de dejarlo?-pregunto Celestia-Lord Hades junto con sus hermanos y nosotros estuvimos encerrados dentro de nuestros reinos mucho tiempo como sucedió esto no lo sabemos pero pasaron siglos atrapados hasta que tu Celestia destrozaste el Reloj Oscuro y así liberaste a Hades de su cautiverio, volviendo al mundo mortal Markus decidió liberar también a sus hermanos, una vez libre Lord Deathook se reusó a volver al Inframundo afirmando que todo estaría bien, no lo discuto no ha pasado nada grave pero tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a poner orden-relató Ragnarok-Debe ser duro gobernar todo esto-dijo Twilight-Si, Markus ha sufrido soledad mucho tiempo pero todo ese dolor se canalizo en ira y odio lo cual transformo en poder y aun así estoy seguro que muy en su interior alberga una última gota de felicidad, como sea apresúrense, muchas cosas nos están observando y ninguna de ellas contiene buenas intenciones-Dijo Ragnarok apresurando al grupo

Regresando con los 3 Olímpicos:

-¡VEINTISIETE, VEINTIOCHO, JAJA 30 ESO ES! ¿CUANTOS LLEVAS TU SAMAEL?-preguntaba Jackal a medida que destrozaba demonios-¡42 Jackie!-contesto Drawing Gunner-Me alegra que se diviertan porque aquí vienen más-dijo Markus señalando a mas Demonios que salían de los geiseres -¿De dónde carajos salen estas bestias?-pregunto Sleipnir-Jajajaja idiotas esas bestias son señal de que mi amo está despertando y gracias a ellas he podido ganar tiempo suficiente para traer la máquina que usare para despertarlo completamente – dijo Opalescent Nébula y en los cielos surgió de entre las nubes de humo una gran máquina de piedra la cual se posiciono encima del volcán-Les presento al :¡CONTADOR OSCURO!- grito Nébula refiriéndose al aparato que emanaba flamas verdes simulando números-¿Contador Oscuro? No me gusta cómo suena, debemos destrozarlo antes de que lo active-dijo Gunner-Estoy de acuerdo acabemos con esa máquina antes de que despierte a ese monstruo-agrego Markus, así los 3 volaron dejando atrás a los demonios y dirigiéndose a la máquina-Tontos lo que no saben es que la maquina YA está activada jajajaj de hecho siempre ha estado activada, se activó desde la vez cuando Light Gaia aprisiono a Dark Gaia en el centro del planeta-dijo Nébula, esto freno de inmediato a los hermanos quienes se quedaron confusos mirando como el contador llegaba a cero-Prepárense pues el fin del mundo está aquí-exclamo Opalescent Nébula y así el aparato lanzo un gran rayo morado dentro del volcán directo al centro del planeta, una vez que llego al núcleo un terremoto mundial ocurrió, los cielos se oscurecieron, los mares se agitaron bruscamente, los volcanes hicieron erupción soltando lava color purpura, se formaban tornados con los fuertes vientos que se soltaron.-¡El universo tiembla! Pues DARK GAIA ha ¡DESPERTADO!-grito Nébula-¿Y ahora que haremos?-dijo Gunner angustiado mirando a sus hermanos quienes al igual que él se encontraban paralizados observando el caos

CONTINUARA…

**¿QUE TAL?, ¿LES GUSTO? DEJEN UN REVIEW SI GUSTAN Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TITULADO-LYTHIOS: EL TITAN DE LA TIERRA SURGE.**

**LES DESEO UN BUEN DIA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lythios: El titán de la tierra surge**

_Pantanos de magma:_

La tierra se estremecía y los geiseres explotaban con mayor potencia y del volcán surgía lava púrpura más caliente que el sol, derritiendo la tierra por la que se derramaba,-Como pueden ver mi maestro ha despertado, ahora debo ir a su lado a esperar mis siguientes instrucciones, nos volveremos a ver trio de inútiles-dijo Opalescent Nébula telentransportandose a otro lugar-Mierda se nos volvió a escapar, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Markus mirando a sus hermanos-Ni puta idea-dijo Sleipnir-Tarados, recuerden lo que esa basura nos platicó sobre GAIA, tenemos que despertar a los titanes de GAIA ya que son los únicos capaces de derrotar a Dark Gaia-comento Drawing Gunner-Ay si el niño listo-dijo Jackal bromeando-Bien entonces regresemos con los demás a Torkular.

Mientras en el Inframundo, Ragnarok y las demás habían llegado a la Gran Biblioteca del Inframundo-Bien niñas aquí estamos, no es muy acogedora ni cálida pero en fin, esperen mientras traigo el libro del pasado-dijo Ragnarok entrando por unas enormes puertas de piedra hacia una sala oscura-Bien ¿ahora qué? No me digan que vamos a esperar a que regresa entre toda esta oscuridad, digo no es que tenga miedo pero es molesto-dijo Rainbow Dash-Si no podemos estar paradas aquí sin hacer nada, debemos buscar aunque sea en otros libros-agrego Applejack, todas empezaban a impacientarse cuando de pronto se oyo un crujido que probenia de la entrada-¿Escucharon eso? Pareciera como si algo hubiese entrado aquí….con nosotras-dijo Fluttershy con miedo-Vamos chicas no teman, solo necesitamos esperar a que Ragnarok vuelva para poder marcharnos-dijo Celestia tratando de calmarlas, pero una sombra se paseaba por los corredores de la biblioteca asustando a las ponis que empezaron a gritar ya correr hasta que porfin la sombra les corto el paso revelando a una gran y aterradora masa de gusanos de 4 fauces dentados, esto hizo que todas corrieran hacia las grandes puertas de piedra las cuales se abrieron y de ellas salió Ragnarok lanzando su potente rayo de energía blanca directo hacia los gusanos, quemando algunos pues la mayoría se dispersó escondiéndose en los estantes de la biblioteca-Maldición parece que no podremos realizar el hechizo aquí, ¡todas suban a mi lomo!-ordeno Ragnarok y así todas se apresuraron a montarse en su espalda, entonces Ragnarok extendió sus grandes alas mientras los gusanos regresaban en cantidades impresionantes formando una enorme ola que se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos-Bien ahora ¡sujétense!-exclamo Ragnarok despegando a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero entonces una pared hecha de los gusanos se interpuso en su camino-No vamos a lograrlo-dijo Aria asustada-Lo conseguiremos-añadió Ragnarok encendiendo los propulsores que salían de la punta de sus alas dándole un gran impulso y así rompiendo la barrera de gusanos y saliendo volando a toda velocidad hacia el portal al cual llegaron en muy poco tiempo cruzándolo en cuestión de segundos para después cerrarlo abandonando el Inframundo.

Llegaron a Torkular en donde los tres olímpicos ya se encontraban esperando-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo Markus-Digamos que tu perro se tardó en buscar un simple libro-comento Chrysalis, esto molesto a Ragnarok quien dio un golpe a suelo y dijo-No soy ningún perro escoria Changeling además este libro es demasiado antiguo y se creía perdido hasta que yo lo encontré enterrado en lo profundo de la Biblioteca-dijo mostrando el gran libro el cual contenía un circulo en la portada-¿Qué es ese círculo?-pregunto Seras-Es el sello del Cronista, aquel que escribió el libro desaparecido hace muchos años, para abrir el libro todos deben usar su magia para formar un único rayo de luz que abrirá el cerrojo-dijo Ragnarok-¿Pero que hay de las que somos ponis terrestres?-pregunto Applejack-Según tengo entendido ustedes 6 tienen la magia más poderosa de todas ¿no? La magia de la amistad ahora todos apunten al libro y cuando diga 3 soltaran su magia,1..2..¡3!-dijo Ragnarok y asi todos los presentes lanzaron un rayo de magia que se combinó formando una luz blanca la cual impacto en el sello del libro abriéndolo y revelando 4 llaves doradas-Siendo franco no creí que funcionara, pero bueno-dijo Drawing Gunner toando el libro y comenzando a ojearlo-Veamos blablablacreacion del universoblablablaTitanomaquiablabla aquí esta: Titanes de Gaia, pues según esto el más cercano es Lithios el titán de Roca y Tierra quien se encuentra durmiendo en una cueva enterrada en el Bosque Everfree y también dice que estas llaves nos guiaran a sus tumbas-finalizo Gunner,-Muy bien chicos si queremos detener a Dark Gaia antes de que salga del núcleo tendremos que dividirnos en equipos para despertar a los titanes más rápido, así que Jackal llévate a Seras, a las Dazzlings y a La princesa Luna, Gunner tu llévate a Twilight y sus amigas junto con Chrysalis, Ragnarok tu Ahuizotl y los demás generales encárguense del tercer titán, Celestia tú y yo iremos por el ultimo, bien ¿todos entendieron?-dijo Markus

-¡SI!-dijeron al unísono y así Jackal tomo la llave Roja, Samael la plateada, Ahuizotl la cobre y Markus la color cian las cuales brillaron y en un instante los transportaron a diferentes locaciones.

Ahuizotl, Ragnarok y los demás terminaron en una caverna oscura a un lado de una gran puerta adornada con cristales color café y una cerradura cromada en la cual Ahuizotl puso la llave girándolo haciendo que la puerta se abriera-Bien muchachos vamos a despertar al grandulón-dijo entrando en la cámara donde se encontraba un orbe color Cobre en un pilar con una inscripción en un antiguo idioma-Bien chicos ¿alguien sabe leer Arameo?-pregunto Ahuizotl-Nah-dijo Glauco-Nope-dijo Death Lightning-Yo sabía leer las cartas ¿eso cuenta?-dijo Proteo-A un lado torpes no es Arameo es Predatoriano Antiguo, los de mi raza hablamos este idioma en tiempos donde no existía civilización alguna-dijo Ragnarok acercándose al Pilar-Bien profesor enseñanos-comento Ahuizotl-La inscripción dice "Aquí yace Lithios el Titan Continental, quien gobierna toda la tierra y las rocas que brotan de ella"-dijo Ragnarok leyendo la inscripción-¿Entonces como despertamos al grandote?-pregunto Stalker Onix-Supongo que de la misma forma en que se abrió el libro todos prepárense, al contar hasta 3 liberen su magia en el orbe,1…2..¡3!-dijo Ragnarok y al contar 3 todos soltaron un rayo de magia que se fusiono haciéndose de un color café el cual impacto en el orbe, entonces el orbe desprendió una luz dorada y soltó un enorme pulso de energía solo para después enterrarse en la tierra-¡¿Eso fue todo?!-dijo Forcis-Si fue tan solo un espectáculo de luces-agrego Glauco.

Entonces la tierra se estremeció y de pronto toda la caverna fue alzada hacia la superficie, todos salieron solo para ver a un enorme ser con el tamaño de una montaña surgir de la tierra, era Lythios quien despertaba de su letargo su apariencia era humanoide, tenía una cabeza con un cuerno en medio de la frente hecho de cristal de cuarzo, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una enorme boca prognata con enormes dientes hechos de diferentes minerales tales como hierro, rubí, zafiros etc…Su cuerpo era robusto y estaba conformado por diversos tipos de piedras y tierra, en su espalda se podían notar diversas montañas con algunos árboles, sus brazos eran enormes y terminaban en poderosas manos de 4 dedos que podían tumbar montes, por ultimo sus pies eran cortos pero robustos dándole soporte al cuerpo del coloso.

-Eso si es grande-Dijo Proteo asombrado-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Ahuizotl-Ahora debemos seguirlo-dijo Ragnarok cargando a Ahuizotl y a los demás volando hacia Lithios quien comenzó a caminar con rumbo desconocido.

CONTINUARA….

**UNO FUERA QUEDAN 3 ¿QUE LES PARECIO? DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE: FUEGO Y AGUA: HYDROS Y MAGMARRHOS DESPIERTAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**FUEGO Y AGUA: HYDROS Y MAGMARRHOS DESPIERTAN**

_Reino del Magma, confines de Karraban:_

Jackal, Seras, las Dazzlings y Luna llegaron a un altar hecho en tres volcanes chicos -Carajo imagino que es el Reino del Magma y ¿Ahora qué?-dijo Jackal, entonces la llave brillo y se acercó al altar donde se encontraba un orbe color rojo-Bien supongo que debemos lanzar un hechizo o algo para despertar al titán-dijo Aria-El problema es que no tengo idea de cuál-contesto Jackal-Que novedad-dijo Luna-Hey no insultes a Jackie-dijo Seras algo molesta-¿Por qué no? Es un dios y todo lo que hace es perder el tiempo vagando como un sucio ladrón- añadió Adagio-¡Se dice caza recompensas!-dijo Seras enfadándose más-Oh si como si hubiera mucha diferencia-replico Luna-No entiendo tu enojo Luna-dijo Jackal-Oh si claro no puedo estar enojada después de que juraste estar a mi lado y ayudarme a cuidar de nuestras hijas-,-Jajaja que gracioso porque a mí me dijo exactamente lo mismo, dime Jackie ¿dónde está nuestro futuro juntos?-comento Adagio-Cállense las dos, es cierto que Jackie estuvo con ustedes pero eso es el pasado, el presente es lo que importa-dijo Seras lo cual solo avivó la pelea verbal la cual se hacía más y más larga y Sonata, Aria y Jackal solo se quedaban observando-Vaya lio que provocaste Poseidón, nunca había visto a Adagio ponerse así por nadie-dijo Aria-Si Sleipnir esto es una batalla verbal-añadió Sonata-Bien suficiente-dijo Poseidón soltando un torrente de agua que separo a las 3-Escuchenme las tres este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para discutir esto, por si no lo recuerdan en el centro del planeta hay un gran bastardo que piensa destruir el mundo por diversión así que despertemos al webon que duerme dentro del volcán para detenerlo-exclamo Poseidón-Sleipnir tiene razón, debemos despertar al Titán la pregunta es ¿Cómo?-dijo Aria-Tal vez si repetimos lo que hicimos con el libro quizás funcione, recordemos lo que nos dijo Ragnarok-dijo Luna acercándose al orbe-Si juntamos nuestra magia podremos despertarlo-,-Bien chicas hagámoslo- añadió Adagio acercándose junto con Sonata y Aria-Bien Seras vamos-dijo Jackal quien se posiciono junto con Seras en el altar-Bien a la cuenta de 3:1…2…¡3!-todos lanzaron su magia directo al orbe el cual empezó a brillar y de pronto entro a la lava formando un torbellino que se fue haciendo más grande conforme un gran temblor azoto el volcán y entonces del torbellino emergió el gran Titán de Magma y lava: MAGMARRHOS el cual al emerger rompió parte del volcán en el que se ocultaba el Reino del Magma revelando al coloso de apariencia humanoide, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de casco de magma endurecido formando dos cuernos en curvados y disparejos hacia arriba tenía dos aberturas donde van los ojos revelando solo luz amarilla del fuego que salía de ellos, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de lava pero contaba con una especie de armadura o coraza hecha de magma endurecido en partes como el tronco, las manos y los antebrazos y de los pies hasta las rodillas, en su espalda se alzaban 3 volcanes humeante, sus brazos eran grandes y sus manos tenían una coloración más rojiza revelando el calor que emanaban desde dentro de la coraza y en el tronco poseía un gran circulo de piedra.

Así Magmarrhos habiendo despertado de su letargo se puso en marcha hacia rumbos desconocidos, seguido por el equipo de Jackal.

Mientras Markus y Celestia aparecieron en las heladas tierras del sur encima de un enrome glaciar-Wow aquí hace mucho frio ¿no Celly?-dijo Markus-Es un clima bastante extre….brr-Celestia empezó a tiritar, al ver esto Markus se acercó y la cobijo bajo su ala compartiendo calor-Gracias Hookie pero ahora ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Celestia-Hey tortolos por aquí-dijo Spike quien se había colado al portal bajando por una grieta al interior el glaciar seguido por Markus y Celestia-No lo vi llegar con nosotros-dijo Markus,-Ni yo-recalco Celestia, bajaron por muchos caminos resbalosos hasta llegar a una gran cámara en la cual un único rayo de luz iluminaba un orbe color cian el cual se encontraba en una montaña de cristal-Bien esto será rápido, repitamos lo que hicimos con el libro y salgamos de este infierno congelado-dijo Spike posicionándose a un lado del orbe-Bien Celly hagámoslo-,-Claro Hookie-contesto Celestia, y así los tres lanzaron su magia hacia el orbe pero….esta vez nada paso el orbe ni siquiera reacciono-¿Pero qué diantres?-dijo Markus sorprendido-No ha resultado, ¿Qué pudo salir mal? Hicimos todo ¿no es así?-pregunto Celestia-Hmmm tal vez sea porque no somos tantos como la vez anterior, o tal vez porque aun soy un dragon en etapa de niño-comento Spike entonces una voz se oyó entrar a la sala-Entonces es una fortuna que haya venido-dijo la voz y para sorpresa de todos era nada más y nada menos que Lady Evergreen la gobernante del Reino de Velfareen (lean este fanfic para conocer a Lady Evergreen: s/10835200/1/EL-REINO-ESCONDIDO-DE-VELFAREEN )-¡¿Evergreen?! Pero ¿Cómo?-exclamo Markus-Ragnarok me envió la invitación a la fiesta, sin embargo debido a un contratiempo en casa no pude llegar, aun así tu viejo amigo me informó de la situación actual y recurrí a la biblioteca del bosque donde encontré en un antiguo libro la ubicación de los titanes y su status actual, solo quedaban 2 durmiendo así que lo deje a la suerte y tadah, llegue aquí usando un transportador Velfariano-explico Lady Evergreen-¿Leaf?¿Leaf Evergreen?-,-¿Celestia?-,Oh Leaf cuanto tiempo ha pasado vieja amiga-dijo Celestia abrazando a Evergreen-Celestia no has cambiado en nada mi querida amiga-mientras se ponían al tanto Markus se escabullo detrás del altar-Así que le dijiste a Leaf ¿eh amigo?, bueno me las veré contigo después -Ejem Markus…-dijeron Leaf y Celestia esperándolo en el altar-Ajam si estem bueno aquí vamos otra vez a la cuenta de 3: 1…2…¡3! Y así los 3 incluyendo a Spike lanzaron su magia la cual golpeo al orbe haciéndolo reaccionar al instante, el orbe brillo y se sumergió en el agua congelada que se encontraba a un costado, así varios torbellinos salieron del agua junto con un gran temblor y de pronto surgió de las profundidades HYDROS: el Titán del Agua y el Hielo rompiendo el glaciar a medida que surgía a la superficie, su cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado con excepción del cuello las uniones de los codos con los hombros y de las rodillas a la cadera, su cabeza era alargada como la de un reptil, tenía 2 colmillos largos en la mandíbula inferior. Cuatro cuernos rectos saliendo hacia atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos eran color cian y brillaban como la luz de la luna, tenia largos brazos que rebasaban sus rodillas y lasrgas y afiladas garras capaces de desgarrar fiordos, sus pies estaban tenían 3 dedos afilados y congelados, de su espalda salían largas y delgadas púas de hielo en hileras y a su alrededor se sentía una atmosfera helada capaz de congelar hasta el alma, después de un fuerte rugido Hydros se puso en marcha con rumbo desconocido-Bien sigámoslo-dijo Markus tomando a Spike levantando vuelo seguido de Celestia y Evergreen.

CONTINUARA…

**3 FUERA QUEDA 1, DEJEN UN REVIEW Y PREPARENCE PARA: EL ULTIMO TITAN: TORMENTUS APARECE. LES DESEO BUEN DIA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL ULTIMO TITAN: TORMENTUS APARECE**

Cloudsdale:

Gunner, las mane-6 y Chrysalis aparecieron debajo del lugar pero por algún motivo no caían, una gravedad alterna los hacia poder caminar de cabeza, delante de ellos se alzaba un altar de nubes grises donde se encontraba un orbe color gris,-Ah Cloudsdale, es bueno estar en casa o más bien debajo de ella-dijo Rainbow Dash-Si que emoción, como sea supongo que eso es lo que vinimos a buscar-dijo Chrysalis-Creo que si-añadió Twilight-Pero cómo es posible que podamos caminar en las nubes, ¿No se supone que solo los pegasos pueden?-pregunto Applejack-Supongo que el orbe tiene algún tipo de magia que genera una gravedad alterna ala normal-añadió Gunner acercándose al altar-¿Y que se supone que hagamos?-pregunto Rarity-¡Oh yo sé yo sé! Debemos hacerle cosquillas al pequeño orbe-dijo Pinkie haciéndole cosquillas al orbe sin tener efecto alguno-Ok eso ha sido verdaderamente inútil, seguramente debemos romperlo-dijo Chrysalis pero antes de que tomara el orbe Gunner interfirió diciendo-Eso será aún más inútil, debemos juntar nuestra magia para despertar al Titán-dijo Gunner-Tiene razón es como dijo Ragnarok, debemos juntar nuestros poderes para formar un solo rayo que despierte a esa cosa-añadió Twilight

Así los 8 se colocaron alrededor del altar-Bien a la cuenta de 3 disparen,1…2…¡3!-dijo Samael y todos lanzaron los rayos que al fusionarse impactaron al orbe el cual soltó un gran brillo plateado he inmediatamente paso al cielo y un montón de nubes empezaron a cubrirlo dándole forma al coloso de los cielos: Tormentus el Titán del Rayo y el Viento.

Todo el cuerpo del titán estaba compuesto de nubes electrificadas y viento, su cabeza poseía un yelmo de color plateado hecho de algún metal, sus ojos eran verdes cual hierba y en su boca se apreciaban varias nubes en forma de dientes, su torso tenía nubes que se unían en una bola color plateada en el pecho la cual formaba una armadura de metal alrededor del cuello y los hombros, de su espalda salían tornados, sus brazos y piernas eran tornados los cuales adaptaban la forma correcta d extremidades gracias a la armadura de metal que poseían en los antebrazos y en las espinillas. Una vez despierto el Coloso se puso en marcha con rumbo a lo desconocido dejando a los habitantes de Cloudsdale aterrados y siendo seguido por Gunner y compañía

Pero mientras, en el núcleo del planeta, Dark Gaia recobraba su fuerza alimentándose de la energía que fluía por el magma del núcleo, Opalescent Nébula se encontraba en una roca que flotaba alrededor del inmenso Titán el cual estaba sumergido en el magma-Mi amo el mundo esta listo para ti pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, los 3 olímpicos han despertado a los Titanes de Gaia y planean usarlos para detenerte-dijo inclinándose ante su amo el cual salió del magma revelándose como una figura de tamaño descomunal envuelta en sombras la cual dejo aterrado a Opalescent-Brhhgh…No importa..Rrghh…el trio no sabrá como formar a Light Gaia…braghhh….la luz del mundo se extinguirá bajo la sombra de la oscuridad….y todos los que habitan en este mundo morirán…uhhragh-dijo la entidad sumergiéndose otra vez en el magma-Pero mi señor, ¿no es preferible detenerlos antes de que descubran el secreto?-pregunto Nébula con temor-…No…..que vengan…a **morir**….-dijo entrando en las profundidades del magma dejando a Opalescent con un frio aterrador que le congelo el alma.

CONTINUARA….

**LOS TITANES HAN SIDO DESPERTADOS, AHORA DEBERAN JUNTARSE PARA HACERLE FRENTE AL TEMIBLE DARK GAIA**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 CONTRA 1: DUELO CON DARK GAIA**

Canterlot:

Como si fuera un instinto nato los 4 titanes arribaban a Canterlot-Wow este cabron no va a parar y Ponyville está justo adelante-Dijo Sleipnir acelerando hasta ponerse enfrente del ojo del titán-¡Hey flamita! No sé si eres retrasado pero ahí enfrente hay una villa llena de ponis inocentes digo para que sepas-añadió Jackal, Magmarrhos emitió un rugido que aparto a Jackal de su vista -¡Jackie! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Seras acudiendo a su lado-Ahg si pero su aliento huele como si alguien hubiera quemado jalapeños me arden los ojos, como sea necesito que tú, las Dazzlings y Luna evacuen a todo el pueblo, yo tratare de frenarlo un poco-dijo volviendo hacia el Titán-Bien niñas debemos apresurarnos, hay muchos ponis que evacuar debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro-dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Ponyville seguida por Seras y las Dazzlings mientras Jackal trataba de ralentizar el avance de Magmarrhos-¡Oye cerebro de flama detente! Soy el Gran Dios Poseidón y te ordeno que pa…-no lo dejo terminar, Magmarrhos dio un fuerte soplido lanzando a Jackal lejos pero Sleipnir no se rindo, enfurecido soltó un gran torrente de agua desde su tridente el cual impacto en la cara del titán quien por fin se detuvo.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros de distancia, Hydros y Lythios ya se encontraban en la base de la montaña en donde se quedaron inmóviles dando tiempo para que el Equipo de Ragnarok y el de Markus se encontraran-Lord Deathook parece que los 4 titanes se reunirán en la cumbre de la montaña pero solo Lythios e Hydros han llegado a la base-comento Ragnarok-¿Dónde estarán los otros dos?-se preguntó Markus entonces se oyó un gran estallido proveniente de atrás de la montaña, el grupo se asomó para ver al enorme titán incandescente lanzando lava a medida que se acercaba más a Ponyville.

-Mierda ese grandulón destrozará Ponyville si no hacemos algo-dijo Markus -Cierto, Markus tu Trata de distraerlo, los demás evacuaremos la villa lo más rápido que sea posible ¿Entendido?-dijo Celestia-Bien háganlo-dijo Markus volando a toda velocidad hacia el titán,-Vamos Celestia debemos evacuar a los ciudadanos-agrego Evergreen-Cierto querida amiga, Ahuizotl, Ragnarok y los demás lleven a los habitantes a un lugar seguro-ordeno Celestia -Entendido-dijo Ragnarok llevando a los generales de Poseidón en su espalda bajando al pueblo para acelerar la evacuación encontrándose con Seras, Luna y las Dazzlings en el proceso-No podrían haber llegado en mejor momento hermana, ya hemos evacuado a la mitad del pueblo pero aún nos falta la otra mitad-dijo Luna-No lograremos sacar a todos-dijo Aria-Claro que si, Ahuizotl y los demás generales traigan a los habitantes que falten, los subiremos a Ragnarok y los llevaremos lejos de aquí-dijo Seras-Entendido Victoria, ¡Vamos muchachos traigan a todo el mundo aquí!-ordeno Ahuizotl-Buen plan querida-Dijo Celestia-Es bueno saber que al menos uno de los generales de Poseidón tiene cerebro-Agrego Lady Evergreen-Gracias a las dos, aun así nos volveremos a enfrentar después de esto ¿no Lady Evergreen?-,-Si eso deseas así será pero ahora debemos salvar muchas vidas y acabar con Dark Gaia-contesto Evergreen-Cierto-dijo Seras

Cerca de ahí Markus llego a apoyar a Jackal para alentar el paso de Magmarrhos quien expulsaba lava tratando de impactar a Sleipnir-¡Hey Jackie! Veo que tienes tus diferencias con el grandulón-Dijo Markus bromeando-¡¿Tu crees?! Pendejo-dijo Sleipnir esquivando las bolas de magma-Solo decía que es gracioso por que el es un ser fuego y tu eres el Dios del Mar, ya sabes agua, fuego-,-¡Si, me estoy cagando de risa va a destrozar todo Ponyville genio!¡Ahora ayúdame a frenar al cabron!-exclamo Sleipnir-Ok ok veamos debemos frenarlo asi que…..¡LO TENGO! Usa tu tridente para congelarle los pies-dijo Markus-Bien le dejare unas lindas zapatillas de hielo-dijo Poseidón congelando los pies de Magmarrhos frenando su avance.

-Bien parece que lo han frenado, suban a los que falten a la espalda de Ragnarok-dijo Luna ayudando a subir a los ponis.

Pero el hielo en los pies de Magmarrhos no duro mucho calor emidito por el Titan era demasiado y termino por continuar su trayectoria incluso aceleró -Mierda eso solo lo apresuro ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?-dijo Sleipnir.

Mientras en Ponyville

-¡Vamos ya estamos todos arriba!-exclamó Ahuizotl así Celestia, Evergreen, Luna y las Dazzlings se colocaron sobre el lomo de Ragnarok y Seras sobre su cabeza-Bien Ragnarok ¡sácanos de aquí!-Odio ser un medio de transporte-dijo Ragnarok levantando vuelo apresurándose a salir de Ponyville la cual empezó a ser aplastada y quemada con el paso de Magmarrhos dejando un horrible escenario para los habitantes que se habían quedado sin hogar -Carajo Ponyville-dijo Jackal entristecido-Ya no hay nada que hacer, esperemos que hayan evacuado a todos-agrego Markus jalando a su hermano al punto donde todos estaban reunidos siendo recibidos por Celestia y Seras respectivamente-Hookie…Ponyville-,-Lo lamento Celly pero Luna y tu deben hablar con su pueblo, nosotros nos adelantaremos, parece que los 3 titanes han empezado a escalar la montaña-dijo Markus levantando vuelo junto con Jackal, Ragnarok y los Generales hacia la montaña-Habitantes de Ponyville sé que todos se encuentran impactados por lo que acaba de suceder, pero debemos ser fuertes pues esta tragedia dará lugar a la salvación contra un mal superior-dijo Celestia calmando a su pueblo-Deben mantener la calma, nosotras seguiremos con ustedes para superar este desafortunado acontecimiento-agrego Luna.

Mientras los tres titanes: Hydros, Magmarrhos y Lythios continuaban escalando dejando un rastro de su respectiva composición, afortunadamente al escalar no afectaron Canterlot siguiendo de largo sin prestarle atención, llegaron a la cima donde se quedaron inmóviles-¿Y ahora qué?-dijo Jackal -Supongo que los 4 titanes deben estar juntos-dijo Hades-Pues eso no será problema-dijo una voz acercándose, era Drawing Gunner acompañado de las mane-6 y Chrysalis refiriéndose a Tormentus quien bajo de entre las nubes posicionándose en la montaña con los otros titanes-Ahora ya están los 4 reunidos-dijo Twilight

-¿Y ahora que, se quedaran ahí sin hacer nada?-pregunto Applejack pero rápidamente su pregunta fue contestada, los titanes emitieron un crujido y de sus ojos sacaron un rayo de luz que se combinó en uno solo en el centro de la cima haciéndola brillar y revelando tres círculos alrededor del centro, uno amarillo, una azul y el otro negro-Déjenme adivinar debemos colocarnos en ellos-dijo Markus-Pues ni hablar-dijo Gunner colocándose junto con sus hermanos en sus respectivos círculos los cuales soltaron un gran flash y luego desaparecieron-¿Eso fue todo? Que mierda-dijo Jackal disgustado y una enorme voz ronca le contesto-Silencio hijo de Kronos, les hemos dado el don de entendernos-la voz que habló era la del Titán Lythios-Así que pueden hablar después de todo-dijo Gunner-Claro que podemos hijo de Rhea, somos deidades antiguas-Dijo una voz seria y calmada era Hydros-Bien ya entendimos, ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo derrotamos a Dark Gaia?-dijo Markus-Para vencer a la oscuridad que ha regresado al mundo se necesita traer de regreso a la luz que la derroto-dijo una voz grave y ruidosa, Magmarrhos-Se necesita a Light Gaia-agrego una voz suave y pacífica, Tormentus-Si lo sabemos y también sabemos que ustedes 4 formaran a Light Gaia-dijo Gunner-Estas en lo correcto hijo de Kronos, pero desafortunadamente carecemos del conocimiento que nos permite volver a formar dicha entidad-dijo Hydros-Cuando Gaia perdió estabilidad y se dividió quedamos atrapados en orbes mágicos esparcidos por la tierra, cada uno por separado teníamos la fuerza de nuestros respectivos elementos pero nos faltaba el conocimiento de cómo volver a fusionarnos-comento Lythios -¿Están diciendo que no podrán derrotar a Dark Gaia?-exclamo Ragnarok -Nunca dijimos eso, si atacamos a Dark Gaia ahora que aún no recupera toda su fuerza seremos capaces de vencerlo-Dijo Magmarrhos, entonces Celestia y Luna llegaron acompañadas de Lady Evergreen, Seras y las Dazzlings-Y bien Hookie ¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Celestia-No lo sé Celly, sabemos que Dark Gaia se encuentra en el núcleo del planeta pero no podremos acercarnos con esa lava purpura emanando de el-agrego Markus-Sin no podemos entrar, lo obligaremos a salir-dijo Hydros-Si lanzaremos un pulso de energía por un volcán directo al núcleo, impactara a Dark Gaia sacándolo de balance y obligándolo a salir a la superficie-añadió Tormentus.

-Esperen, si tiene conciencia de sus actos ¿Por qué Magmarrhos no se detuvo antes de destruir Ponyville-dijo Luna molesta-Detener a Dark Gaia es nuestra prioridad, cualquier percance que esto ocasione es daño colateral-contesto Magmarrhos-¡¿Daño colateral?!, estuviste a punto de matar a toda una población de inocentes y aun así no te importa-exclamo Twilight-No tenemos tiempo para perder argumentando asuntos innecesarios, ahora transportémonos a nuestro objetivo-dijo Magmarrhos levantando junto con sus hermanos los brazos soltando rayos provocando un gran flash el cual tele transportó a todos al volcán ubicado en los pantanos de lava-¿Por qué volvimos a este sitio?-pregunto Markus-La razón es simple hijo de Rhea, este volcán fue el primero en emanar energía negativa directamente desde el núcleo por lo tanto es el conducto perfecto para soltar el pulso-contesto Hydros colocándose alrededor del volcán junto con los otros titanes y encima de él todos se encontraban observando a los colosos soltar un rayo de energía de sus pechos hacia dentro del volcán-No tardara mucho en impactar con Dark Gaia, debemos prepararnos-dijo Lythios-Cuando Dark Gaia surja, el infierno se va a soltar aquí arriba-añadió Tormentus alejándose junto con los demás a una distancia segura.

Entonces un terremoto masivo se pudo sentir a kilómetros de distancia, su epicentro era el volcán el cual soltó una violenta erupción de lava purpura y la chimenea se quebraba a medida que algo emergía de ella y en una violenta explosión que destrozo el volcán se alzó una enorme figura siniestra: Dark Gaia, su figura estaba clara ahora: su cuerpo era serpentino con 6 largos y delgados brazo en cuyas maños brotaban largas y poderosas garras color cian, su piel era color morado muy oscuro, tenía dos patas y sus patas contaban con garras y con 2 pulgares opuestos además poseía una larga cola que terminaba en un tridente hecho de cristal color rosa, su cabeza era lo más reconocido pues ora un gigantesco ojo color verde dentro de una mandíbula abierta con cuatro cuernos sobre ella y otros a los costados ,3 cuernos largos y curveados en cada lado, de su espalda salían dos hileras de grandes placas óseas color cian y en medio de la espalda brotaba energía que se materializaba en varios tentáculos color purpura los cuales tenían en la punta una garra con 3 dedos y un ojo verde en medio-Wow ese si es un hijo de puta grande y feo-dijo Sleipnir-grrrahh….La tierra tiembla con la llegada de su verdadero soberano….rrarh-dijo Dark Gaia-¿Quiere destrozar el planeta y todavía se hace llamar soberano del? Vaya hipócrita-dijo Gunner-Ese título no te corresponde a ti espectro del mal-dijo Lythios-grahahaha….los Titanes de Gaia…..hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos….al menos no en esta forma…rrrahahahaha-dijo Dark Gaia mofándose de ellos-No necesitamos fusionarnos para devolverte a tu letargo-dijo Magmarrhos lanzando una enorme bola de fuego la cual impacto sobre Dark Gaia sin tener efecto alguno-…..Patético….hagan su mejor esfuerzo….una vez que los destruya absorberé la energía de sus cadáveres y seré más poderoso de lo que ya soy-dijo Dark Gaia confiado-Bien mortales, esta batalla será dura y puede que salgan heridos así que busquen refugio-dijo Hydros poniendo a todos en el suelo y cargando contra Dark Gaia junto con los otros titanes-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Adagio-¿Vamos a dejar que nos dejen mirando como simples espectadores?-añadió Rainbow Dash-No creo que pudiéramos hacerle ni cosquillas a ese monstruo-Dijo Seras-¿Y qué hay de ustedes 3 Olímpicos?-pregunto Lady Evergreen dirigiéndose a los hermanos-Es cierto ¿No se supone que ustedes son igual de fuertes que ellos?-pregunto Applejack-…..-Gunner guardo silencio-¿Qué dices tú Hookie?-pregunto Celestia volviéndose hacia Hades-La naturaleza tiene un orden y el poder para restaurar el balance-contesto Markus-Nuestra arrogancia ha sido pensar que la naturaleza está bajo nuestro control y no todo lo contrario…..déjenlos pelear-agrego Sleipnir.

Mientras tanto los 4 titanes trataban de vencer a Dark Gaia, Hydros y Magmarrhos lanzaron hielo y lava respectivamente tratando de petrificar al coloso el cual solo se burló destrozando la coraza que lo cubría y levantando a los dos titanes con sus brazos , Tormentus comenzó a lanzar grandes rayos al monstruo solo para ser azotado con los tentáculos del mismo y arrojado al suelo causando un sismo, Dark Gaia estrello a los 2 titanes capturados uno con otro y los arrojo contra el tercer titán en el suelo,

Lythios quien se encontraba más lejos arranco un gran trozo del terreno y lo arrojo contra Dark Gaia el cual destrozo el pedazo un rayo de energía proveniente de sus tentáculos para después soltar una onda de choque que mando a volar a los 3 titanes caídos contra Lythios-Les está dando una paliza-dijo Rainbow Dash-A este ritmo Equestria y el mundo caerán-dijo Celestia

-¡Basta de ver esto, hermanos es hora de llamar a nuestros "bebes"!-exclamo Gunner-Me parece bien, entonces ¡QUE SURJA EL KRAKEN!-dijo Hades invocando a la criatura la cual era muy diferente a lo imaginado, tenía un cuerpo acorazado, del torso salían dos grandes brazos con garras afiladas y gruesas, debajo de estas salían dos tenazas de langosta capaces de triturar montañas, poseía 4 patas, las delanteras eran enormes patas gruesas parecidas a las de un crustáceo y las 2 traseras tenían la apariencia de las de un reptil, tenía una larga cola que se dividía en tres con una aleta de ballena en cada uno de sus extremos, de su espalda salían 4 largos y enormes tentáculos, finalmente su cara era una mezcla, tenía varios tentáculos alrededor del ocio el cual tenía dientes en varias y largas hileras en espiral, tenía 4 ojos color rojo y 3 hileras de púas que iban desde su frente hasta su espalda-¡Dazzlings! Entonen el canto del LEVIATHAN-ordeno Poseidón y las 3 sirenas realizaron un gran cantico que culmino en un portal abriéndose revelando una criatura de tamaño semejante al Kraken su apariencia era una mezcla de ballena y reptil, poseía una gran boca con grandes y filosos dientes, dos poderosos brazos con garras y dos patas traseras gruesas y fuertes, en la espalda contaba con 3 aletas dorsales parecidas a una espina de Dimetrodon y una larga cola-Supongo que solo falta el mío, ¡QUE VENGA EL LADON!-exclamo Zeus revelando a la tercer criatura que salió del suelo, un dragón de estatura parecida a las del Kraken y del Leviathan, se trataba de un dragón de 8 cabezas, cada una capaz de hablar un idioma distinto, su piel escamosa era color café oscuro con el vientre color durazno, tenía dos poderosos brazos que usaba para caminar, dos patas traseras resistentes y musculosas, marcas rojas rodeaban al dragón, de sus cabezas brotaban 4 cuernos gruesos y su ojos eran blancos totalmente-¡ATAQUEN!-dijeron los tres hermanos al unisono y las tres criaturas soltaron un rugido y arremetieron contra Dark Gaia quien sorprendido por tales seres no pudo responder y fue embestido por el Leviathan, el Kraken inmovilizo a Dark Gaia con sus tentáculos mientras el Ladón preparaba sus 8 flamas multicolor, al cargarse completamente disparo un remolino multicolor de fuego , el Kraken y el Leviathan se quitaron justo a tiempo para que el remolino impactara a Dark Gaia dejando visible solamente una columna de humo-Jajaja eso es todo-dijo Markus confiado-Aun no se acaba, ¡miren!-dijo Gunner refiriéndose a Dark Gaia saliendo del humo golpeando al Kraken y al Leviathan con sus brazos, tumbándolos directo al suelo y dirigiéndose hacia el Ladón a máxima velocidad, el Ladón disparo fuego varias veces sin éxito al impactar, después intento morder a Dark Gaia con sus fauces pero el monstruos sostuvo 5 cabezas con sus tentáculos de energía y usando sus filosas garras degolló 3 cabezas del dragón que emitió un rugido de dolor, al ver esto Drawing Gunner quedo impactado, las mane-6 estaban tan aterradas que entraron en shock junto con las Dazzlings.

-…Crrrahaha…¡sii!...déjame oírte sufrir….déjame escucharte gritar de dolor…..-dijo Dark Gaia cortando despiadadamente otras 2 cabezas, esta vez el Leviathan intervino mordiendo a Dark Gaia en la pata y el Kraken lo sostuvo por detrás con sus brazos y agarrándolo con sus tenazas, apretó con mucha fuerza hasta desgarrarle parte del torso, sin embargo parecía que a Dark Gaia no le afectaba o importaba esto y tomo por el cuello al Kraken levantándolo, con los tentáculos azoto al Leviathan contra el suelo-Brrrrahhh….estúpidas bestias….mueran como las pestes que son….-dijo Dark Gaia mientras cruelmente atravesaba al Kraken con sus garras y arrancándole el corazón matando al guardián del Inframundo y dejando a Markus en shock-….rraahh…tu también desaparece basura…..-añadió Dark Gaia levantando al Leviathan con sus tentáculos y con una fuerza descomunal partiendo a la bestia en 2 arrojando sus restos junto a los del Kraken dejando a Jackal impactado-…..rrgh….y finalmente la bestia de muchas lenguas…-dijo volteándose hacia el Ladón quien con solo 3 cabezas restantes hizo su última defensa disparando múltiples bolas de fuego hacia Dark Gaia quien simplemente las desviaba hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, el Ladón lanzo un gran zarpazo al ojo del monstruo quien lanzo un pequeño quejido -….Rrrahhg…maldito animal…-Dijo Dark Gaia molesto enterrándole las garras al Ladón y quemándolo desde adentro, esto afecto mucho a Drawing Gunner quien se tendió sobre el suelo inmóvil-¡OH por Gaia! ¡Asesino a los 3 guardianes!¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-dijo Lady Evergreen aterrada-Es momento para una retirada táctica-dijo Hydros quien se apareció encima de ellos-¡Ahora Tormentus!-exclamo Magmarrhos y Tormentus lanzo una gran nube negra sobre Dark Gaia, distrayéndolo mientras todos se tele transportaban a Canterlot-…brwahahahahah…..eso es…corran….corran mientras puedan….solo están prolongando lo inevitable….raaahahahahaha…-dijo Dark Gaia mientras provocaba una gran tormenta de rayos color purpura.

CONTINUARA….

**UNA GRAN PERDIDA PARA LOS HERMANOS, DEJEN UN REVIEW Y DIGAN SI LES AGRADO, SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA:EL RESURGIR DE LIGHT GAIA**


	8. Chapter 8

**UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA: EL DESPERTAR DE LIGHT GAIA**

Los Titanes teletransportaron a todo el grupo a la cima de las montañas de Canterlot.

Drawing Gunner-Uhh ¿dónde estamos?

Jackal Sleipnir-Creo que nos regresaron a Canterlot-

Markus Deathook-Esa cosa asesino a nuestras bestias-

Lor Ragnarok-Y pagara por ello a toda costa-

Twilight Sparkle-Primero debemos averiguar cómo detenerlo-

Adagio Dazzle-Si ya que es obvio que los grandulones no podrán hacerlo-dijo volteando a ver a los Titanes

Hydros-Silencio sirena, Dark Gaia se ha hecho mas poderoso de lo que habíamos imaginado-

Tormentus-Solo nos queda una opción-

Princesa Luna-¿Y esa es?-

Magmarrhos-Fusionarnos para alcanzar su nivel-

Lythios-Y vencerlo-

Chrysalis-¿Y qué esperan?-

Hydros-Para realizarlo necesitamos un vínculo, un enlace, un elemento que soporte nuestra unión y nos de la capacidad de volvernos uno, los necesitamos a ellos-dijo señalando a los 3 olímpicos

MD-Nunca se me ha dado ser "cinturón" de nadie-

JS-¿Y luego?

DG-Si, ¿Qué nos pasará?

L-Los Tres se fundirán en energía pura, la cual unirá nuestros cuerpos formando a un solo ser-

Princesa Celestia-¿Se harán algún daño?

M-El riesgo es alto, al convertirse en energía podría afectar su estado-

Seras Victoria-Suena peligroso-

JS-Peligro es mi segundo nombre-

DG-No no lo es y lo sabes-

JS-Oh bueno me entendiste ¿no?-

MD-Bien entonces ¡A tomar por culo!-

PC-Markus espera-dijo tomando mi casco, entonces me dio un gran beso-Vuelve con bien, vuelve conmigo-

MD-No te preocupes Celly, volveremos más rápido de lo que crees-

DG-Entonces hagámoslo-

M-Esta hecho, colóquense en posición-

Los tres se colocaron en medio de la cima y rodeándolos estaban los cuatro titanes

H-Démonos prisa, el tiempo se agota-dijo haciendo referencia a una gran oleada de muerte que se aproximaba

Así los titanes entonaron un rito en una lengua antigua y extraña, las rocas giraban a su entorno y varias nubes se posicionaron encima de ellos, los tres hermanos emitieron una luz blanca y sus formas corpóreas se perdieron haciéndose energía, la cual brillo alzándose mientras los titanes se despedazaban y se fusionaban con la energía haciendo a un ser colosal, se podía ver que su cuerpo no estaba formado por hielo ni fuego, tenía un torso cubierto con lo que parecía una gran armadura de piedra, sus brazos eran largos y musculosos al igual que sus piernas, su aspecto era humanoide se podía decir, pero su cabeza estaba cubierta con un Yelmo Ancestral con una corona y sus ojos eran dos luces blancas, una vez formado aterrizo en la base de las montañas, mientras un portal se abrió en el cielo y de él salió a toda velocidad una gran flama roja la cual impacto en la cima, de ella surgió Opalescent Nébula.

OP-Vaya, veo que sobrevivieron al despertar de mi amo-

Ahuizotl-Justo el idiota a quien quería ver-

OP-Ja, ¿dónde está tu rey Ahuizotl?, veo que te falta tu correa-dijo haciendo rabiar a Ahuizotl

PC-Esta vez no escaparas Nébula y responderás por tus crímenes-

OP-No tengo planeado ir a prisión joven Celestia, además ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá hoy-

Rainbow Dash-Eso es lo que crees barbón-

OP-Jajajaja descuida pequeña pegaso yo soy el último de sus problemas, miren allá abajo-

Todos se asomaron al costado de la montaña donde debería estar Ponyville, ahora en los escombros de la ciudad se veían las llamas moradas de un ejército de demonios oscuros

TS-¡Se dirigen a Canterlot!-

PL-Debemos detenerlos-

LR-Luna, Celestia vayan con las ponis y traten de detener el avance de los demonios, Ahuizotl, los generales y yo nos encargaremos de Opalescent Nébula-

Pinkie Pie-Pero Ragny somos solo ponis, no vamos a poder ganarles-

LR-No las enviaría si no pensara en que podrían salir victoriosas, además su magia interna les dará la fuerza para acabar con esos engendros-

PC-Bien ponis, en marcha-dijo Celestia transportando a las ponis al castillo

OP-¿Así que ustedes son lo mejor que tienen para enfrentarme? Los tres olímpicos deben estar escasos de guerreros-

Ahuizotl-Cierra la boca basura o mejor deja que te la cierre-dijo asestándole un golpe en la mandíbula

OP-Entonces ¿quieren jugar eh? Pues juguemos-

Las ponis aparecieron en la armería de Canterlot

Applejack-¿En dónde estamos?

Aria Blaze-Si, se supone que debían llevarnos a una masacre con los demonios-

Sonata Dusk-Masacre es sinónimo de fiesta ¿verdad?-

AB-Si Sonata lo que digas-

PC-Si nos hemos visto forzadas a participar en una batalla por lo menos debemos estar algo protegidas, tomen una armadura y diríjanse la puerta principal-

Dicho y hecho, todas tomaron un yelmo y una coraza y se reunieron con Celestia en la entrada

PC-Todos los habitantes de Ponyville han sido hospedados aquí, así que si perdemos esta batalla, perdemos todo-

RD-Gracias por el consejo motivacional-

PL-Descuiden, tenemos apoyo-dijo refiriéndose a toda la guardia bajando de la montaña.

Así las 2 Princesas, las mane-6, las Dazzlings, Chrysalis, Seras y Evergreen bajaron la montaña y se posicionaron al frente de las tropas las cuales estaban en formación entorno al camino hacia la montaña, entonces el capitán de los demonios paso al frente, Gormorogh era su nombre, una gran demonio cuya piel estaba hecha de ceniza y desprendía flamas verdes, tenía dos cuernos curvos hacia abajo en la cabeza los cuales salían de su Casco Gris, sostenía con ambas manos una enorme maza de Hierro Negro

Gormorogh-Bien altezas, veo que han venido personalmente, que honor tendré al aplastar sus cabezas con mi maza-

PC-Hoy no mataras a nadie Gormorogh-

PL-Tu derrota ha llegado, junto con la de tu maestro-

Gormorogh-¿Eso creen? Mi maestro ya ha rebasado cualquier poder existente y ahora solo vendrá a contemplar un campo de batalla lleno con los cadáveres de tu gente-

PL-Aún queda un último adversario para el-

Del otro lado de la montaña Light Gaia aguardaba firme a su adversario, entonces el suelo se tembló y se quebró, una gran nube de vapor morado salió de ella y de su interior emergió Dark Gaia

Dark Gaia-…RAAAAWGH…Así que nos volvemos a encontrar viejo amigo…..-

Light Gaia-Mientras exista la Oscuridad, siempre existirá la Luz-su voz era una combinación de aquella de los titanes y la de los 3 hermanos

DG-Pero esta vez la Oscuridad lo cubrirá todo, INCLUSO A LA LUZ-

LG-Tu soberbia en tu nuevo poder equivocada puede estar, como la fe que tienes en la Oscuridad-

DG-Tu arrogancia te matara, ahora vas a sentir el poder verdadero de la OSCURIDAD-

Dark Gaia lanzo desde sus 6 brazos, una oleada de rayos morados los cuales impactaron contra Light Gaia, estrellándolo contra las faldas de la Montaña

CONTINUARA….

**LA BATALLA FINAL SE ACERCA, ¿PODRA LA LUZ DETENER A LA OSCURIDAD?**

**CHEQUENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE NUMERO, BUEN DIA**


	9. Chapter 9

**HORA CERO: LA BATALLA DE LAS DOS FACCIONES**

Dark Gaia soltaba una siniestra carcajada mientras se acercaba a Light Gaia quien seguía estrellado en la pared de la montaña

DG-Siempre que hay luz, existe una oscuridad que la cubre, he esperado mucho tiempo este momento mi querido y viejo amigo….jajajajajaja por fin la luz se extinguirá-

Entonces como rayo Light Gaia agarro a Dark Gaia de el cuello y levantándose dijo:

LG-No si yo lo permito-

Y con un fuerte golpe lanzo al enemigo a lo lejos haciendo retumbar la tierra

LG-La realidad que quieres crear involucra la destrucción de todo el mundo, y eso no lo pienso permitir-

DG-No podrán detenerme esta vez, la Oscuridad lo cubrirá todo-dijo incorporándose de nuevo

Mientras, en la cima de la montaña, Opalescent Nébula luchaba contra Ragnarok, Ahuizotl y los Generales.

Ahuizotl-Este tonto no se da por vencido-

OP-"Este tonto" les está dando una paliza-

Lor Ragnarok-No por mucho tiempo-dijo soltando un fuerte coletazo que mando a volar a Nebula

LR-Si combinamos nuestros poderes acabaremos con el-

Ahuizotl-Bien escuchen todos, Ragnarok y yo lo distraeremos mientras se preparan para el Anillo de la Tempestad (Ataque que involucra la combinación de la energía de los generales en un fuerte disparo)

Entonces Nébula volvía a la carga solo para ser detenido por Ahuizotl quien lo contuvo con ambos brazos mientras Ragnarok se colocó detrás para soltar un potente golpe con ambos brazos, sumiéndolo en la tierra; Nébula se levantó soltando disparos a ambos, tumbándolos

ON-No lo entienden ¿verdad? Soy superior a todos ustedes

LR-Tan superior que no pudiste predecir una distracción-

OP-Exacto….espera ¿qué?-

Ahuizotl-Ahora muchachos-

Detrás los demás generales habían hecho un círculo y en el centro habían acumulado una gran cantidad de energía

Forcis-¡Ahora Ragnarok!

Entonces rápidamente Ragnarok agarro a Opalescent Nébula y lo lanzo por los aires justo encima del circulo conformado por los generales, luego tomo a Ahuizotl y se elevó a lo alto de los cielos más alto y más rápido que Opalescent, una vez arriba ilumino su cuerpo y soltó un potente rayo de energía blanco que impacto a Nébula y lo hizo chocar contra la masa de energía acumulada en el círculo, derrotándolo y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

LR-Ahora debemos ir a apoyar a los demás-

De prisa todos bajaron en el lomo de Ragnarok al campo de batalla en que se había convertido Ponyville con Guardias reales combatiendo contra Demonios Oscuros y en medio de la pelea se podía ver un enfrentamiento entre Celestia y Luna contra Gormorogh, las dos peleaban con mucho valor contra su temible adversario de imponente tamaño quien lanzaba golpes con su maza y su látigo de fuego, las Hermanas esquivaban los golpes y lanzaban disparos mágicos que dañaban al Demonio

PC-Quédate detrás hermana, en tu estado no es bueno que combatas-

PL-No negare una pelea si de esta depende el futuro de nuestro reino-

PC-No puedes pelear así, podrías afectar a mis sobrinas, Sleipnir no te dejaría-

PL-Pero Jackal no está aquí-

Gormorogh-Basta de charla-dijo golpeando a ambas con un golpe de su mazo

PC-¡Luna!-rápidamente acudió al lado de su hermana

Gormorogh-El linaje de Canterlot termina aquí-dijo mientras alzaba su mazo para dar el golpe final pero entonces alguien tomo su brazo con fuerza

LR-No permitiré que les vuelvas a tocar ni un pelo-

Inmediatamente Ragnarok lo arrojo a lo lejos

Ahuizotl-Te metes con la pareja del Rey, te metes con nosotros, ¡ATAQUEN!

Todos los generales se abalanzaron contra Gormorogh pero el astuto demonio ya se había puesto en pie y con su mazo lanzo una oleada de impactos dejándolos inconscientes

Gormorogh-Subestiman el poder de mi especie, los Demonios Oscuros somos famosos por debilitar a nuestros enemigos con nuestras llamas y eso nos da una enorme ventaja al pelear contra basuras como ustedes-

Entonces Celestia se puso de pie, se podía sentir la rabia con solo ver sus ojos

PC-Ahuizotl, cuida de Luna, Ragnarok y yo nos encargaremos de el-

Ahuizotl-Entiendo, la protegeré sin importar que pase-

PC-Vamos Ragnarok acabemos con el-

LR-Como desees-

Gormorogh-Cuando termine con ustedes iré por Luna y el legado de Sleipnir y su linaje se perderán-dijo cargando contra ellos

LR-No podrás vencernos-dijo colocando a Celestia en su lomo y chocando contra el Demonio

Mientras, las mane-6, Chrysalis, las Dazzlings , Seras y Evergreen luchaban junto a la guardia real contra las oleadas demoniacas

Rarity-Esto es horrible, no es lugar para una dama-

Fluttershy-Demasiado horrible-

Lady Evergreen-La guerra siempre es dura niñas pero debemos continuar sin importar que-

RD-Vamos todos juntos-

Así en una formación de tipo flecha el ejercito de Canterlot logro empujar a los Demonios hacia atrás alejándolos de la montaña, aparentemente ganando terreno y la ventaja, pero el enemigo solo se reagrupaba y se preparaba para la segunda oleada de ataque, al llegar a la colina se podían ver alineaciones de otras criaturas malignas, desde golems, hasta grandes arañas, el ejército oscuro entonces avanzo haciendo retroceder a las fuerzas del bien.

Volviendo con la pelea Titánica; Dark Gaia y Light Gaia se asestaban golpes mutuos sin que ninguno se debilitara, Dark Gaia usaba sus garras para rasguñar la armadura dorada de Light Gaia y este a su vez daba poderosos golpes directo en la cabeza del Enemigo, de pronto Dark Gaia uso sus tentáculos para atrapar a Light Gaia y estrellándolo contra la montaña forzándolo a ver la batalla en el otro lado

DG-¿Lo ves? Tus fuerzas están al borde del colapso, arrinconadas por un número mayor de enemigos morirán con el mismo temor que infunde la noche en el día, pero tú caerás antes que ellos solo para que vean a su última esperanza desvanecerse y que el miedo los consuma antes de su muerte, son tan débiles como tú-

LG-Te equivocas todos y cada uno de ellos lucha siguiendo un objetivo en general, proteger a los que aman, así como yo lucho por proteger el mundo que AMO-dijo liberándose y dándole un fuerte golpe en el gran ojo, haciéndolo retroceder

LG-Cantidad mas no calidad, además yo diría que los números están por emparejarse-

Entonces al otro lado en la colina sonaron trompetas y desde la lejanía se asomó la Princesa Cadence y Shining Armor

PCD-Parece que mis tías pelean solas-

SHA-Nunca más, AVANZEN-

Entonces el gran ejército del imperio de cristal apareció bajando la colina impactando contra el recién reagrupado Ejercito Oscuro

TS-Miren, parece que la Princesa Cadence ha traído refuerzos-

Chrysalis-Ella no es la única-

De los cielos bajo toda la colmena de Changelings arremetiendo contra el ejército maligno

Spike-No hay que quedarnos atrás, ¡SANGREEE!-dijo cargando contra una demonio cercano el cual solo lo miro y Spike salió corriendo y se escondió bajo una roca

RD-Vamos chicas, ¡A patear traseros llameantes!

Asi las chicas se unieron a la lucha, mientras en otro lado del campo, Ragnarok y Celestia luchaban contra Gormorogh quien le asestaba varios golpes con el gran mazo a Ragnarok y este lo impactaba con su cola y brazos, Celestia le disparaba hechizos al gran demonio enfureciéndolo

PC-Presencia ahora la derrota de tu ejército-

Gormorogh-Seria una derrota ya prevista, el plan sigue andando y todos los engranes giran a nuestro favor-

LR-Eso cambiara ahora-dijo mordiéndolo y arrojándolo a lo lejos

Gormorogh-Aghh…les causare más dolor antes de la hora del crepúsculo-

Entonces Gormorogh estiro las alas y dio un gran salto aterrizando justo donde estaban Ahuizotl y Luna

Ahuizotl-No te dejare acercarte a ella-

Gormorogh-Quítate estorbo-de un golpe lo lanzo directo al suelo

PC-Oh no ¡Luna!

Gormorogh-Tu fin se acerca Alicornio, dime ¿Le temes a la muerte?-

Entonces Ahuizotl se lanzó encima del Demonio

Ahuizotl-Te dije que te alejaras-

Las llamas moradas del demonio lo quemaron haciendo que cayera al suelo

El demonio se burló de él y avanzo de nuevo contra Luna pero fue detenido por Seras Victoria y Lady Evergreen

SV-Atrás criatura malvada, si quieres a Luna, tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras-

PC-Y nosotros-dijo mientras ella y Ragnarok se reunían con ellas-

Gormorogh-Mejor para mí, 5 pájaros de un solo tiro

Regresando con Light Gaia y Dark Gaia, ambos estaban enganchados mediante sus brazos tratando de derribarse

…Sleipnir sé que estas oyendo..¿Que se siente saber que has enviado a tu propia sangre a morir?...-

LG(voz de Sleipnir)-Cierra tu maldita boca-

Light Gaia empezó a golpear a Dark Gaia en todas partes y este solo reía recibiendo cada potente impacto

DG-Jajajajaja….siiii, tu miedo a la perdida me alimenta….deja que te consuma-

Entonces dentro de la cabeza de Light Gaia, las diferentes personalidades trataban de enfocarse

Drawing Gunner-Ya cabron concéntrate-

Jackal Sleipnir-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu pareja embarazada no está en peligro idiota-

Markus Deathook-Debes calmarte hermano-

Jackal Sleipnir-No puedo idiota, además tú fuiste el que las envió allá sabiendo de la condición de Luna-

Markus Deathook-Si las envié no fue para que entraran en combate pero si lo hicieron fue para defender lo que aman así como tú debes calmarte para defenderla a ella-

Hydros-Y los tres deben concentrarse para detener a nuestro enemigo-

Entonces Dark Gaia paro de reír y con un movimiento rápido atravesó un costado de Light Gaia con sus garras y arrojándolo contra el suelo

Dark Gaia-El mundo como lo conocen está a punto de dejar de existir, pero no solo quiero destruir este miserable planeta, mis metas no son tan cortas-

Dark Gaia empezó a drenar toda la energía oscura que había en el mundo usándola para incrementar su fuerza, todo su ejército desapareció dejando solo a Gormorogh

Gormorogh-Bien parece que el objetivo se cumplió-

PL-¿A qué objetivo te refieres?

Gormorogh-Necesitábamos causar el mayor terror, dolor o sufrimiento posible para que toda esa energía negativa fuera absorbida por nuestro maestro, una vez que esto se cumpliera, él nos absorbería a todos-

PC-¿Y cómo es que tú no desapareciste?

Gormorogh-Puede que sirva a Dark Gaia pero no soy idiota, el que sea absorbido por él, no volverá nunca, y la verdad tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de "morir"-

Entonces el demonio estiro las alas y de un salto se alejó rápidamente volando, todos se reagruparon al otro lado de la montaña, detrás de Light Gaia, mientras Dark Gaia se hacía aún más poderoso, sus tentáculos se fusionaron formando dos grandes alas de materia oscura con varios ojos verdes en ellas

DG-¿Lo ves querida contraparte mía? Ya he ganado, la hora del crepúsculo ha llegado, ahora ¡AL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO!-

Usando sus garras desgarro el tejido tiempo espacio abriendo una brecha multidimensional, extendiendo sus alas se alzó y atravesó el portal dejando a todo el bando enemigo sin palabras.

CONCLUIRA…..

**EL FIN HA LLEGADO…..NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR **


	10. Chapter 10

**REPERCUSIONES: FIN**

El cielo se tiñó de morado alrededor del portal y debajo de este las fuerzas de la luz se preguntaban que hacer rodeando a Light Gaia quien solamente miraba la brecha en el cielo.

Twilight Sparkle-Así no se supone que termine todo-

Ahuizotl-Hay que aceptarlo, perdimos-

Princesa Luna-Deberíamos atravesar el portal, tratar de detenerlo-

Forcis-Nuestro Rey no dejaría que entrara ahí-

Light Gaia (Voz de Jackal)-No lo hare-

PL-¡¿Jackie?!-

LG (Voz de Jackal)-Lulú debes quedarte aquí, no puedo ponerte en peligro y a mis niñas otra vez-

PL-Pero Jackie….-

Light Gaia (Voz de Markus)-Mi hermano tiene razón querida cuñada, debemos poner como prioridad la seguridad de todos, ya han hecho suficiente por hoy, el resto nos corresponde a nosotros-

Rainbow Dash-Entonces ¿Nos quedaremos sentadas sin hacer nada?-

Light Gaia (Voz de Gunner)-Exactamente-

Fluttershy-¿Pero y si Dark Gaia los vence y se apodera del universo?-

Light Gaia (Voz de Tormentus)-Sobre nuestro Titánico Cadáver-

Princesa Celestia-Hookie….te estaré esperado-

Light Gaia (voz de Markus)-Volveremos más rápido de lo que crees querida Celly, cuídala Ragnarok…a todos ellos-

Lor Ragnarok-Como ordene milord-

Entonces Light Gaia se alzó disparado hacia el cielo como y atravesó la brecha, desapareciendo en el portal.

Light Gaia apareció en el Centro del Universo, un lugar inimaginable, estrellas jóvenes volaban alrededor, asteroides giraban en torno a un gran destello de luz en el cual se mostraba un gran recinto lleno de cometas girando, al lado del Núcleo Universal se encontraba Dark Gaia quien sintió inmediatamente la presencia de su enemigo y giro rápidamente dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

DG-Hermoso ¿no te parece? Todo el poder del universo se encuentra en ese haz de luz, esperando por mí-

LG-No te corresponde nada de lo que hay en este sitio-

DG-Que irónico que la Luz y la Oscuridad tengan un duelo mortal aquí….donde **todo** empezó-

LG-Y será aquí donde encontraras tu final-

Light Gaia embistió a su enemigo llevándolo hasta el recinto, atravesando los cometas que lo defendían, golpe tras golpe lanzo contra su oscuro adversario pero sin ningún éxito aparente, Dark Gaia contraataco superando el poder de su contrincante hiriéndolo con sus 6 garras y arrojándolo contra el suelo cósmico

DG-Solo imagina el nuevo Universo que construiré desde aquí, mi Big Bang Oscuro borrara toda la asquerosa luz que exista y lo cubrirá todo con tinieblas-

Al otro lado del portal, el mundo parecía cambiar conforme a la oscuridad parecía ganar, el cielo soltaba rayos morados, las plantas y los animales comenzaban a enfermar y a morir.

Seras Victoria-¿Así es como terminará?-

Applejack-Ya no podemos hacer nada, creo que así es-

Adagio Dazzle-Se acabó-

Ragnarok se levantó y se puso en camino

TS-¿A dónde vas Ragnarok?

LR-No puedo quedarme y ver como todo perece, voy a entrar ahí-

PC-Tiene razón, debemos ayudarlos-

SD-¿De qué podemos servir-

PL-Si estamos juntos podremos ayudar a derrotar a Dark Gaia-

Chrysalis-No lo sé, no creo que podamos-

LR-Solo hay una pregunta que responder en este momento: ¿Cómo quieren terminar el día? ¿Aquí esperando a que la muerte nos llegue? ¿O luchando hasta el final?-

RD-El grandote tiene razón, vamos chicas ¡podemos hacerlo!-

Aj-Pues vámonos de rodeo-

Adagio Dazzle-Ya oyeron chicas, debemos ensuciarnos otra vez-

Ahuizotl-Bien muchachos entonces en marcha-

PL-Si, corramos a la batalla-

PC-Tu no vendrás querida hermana, debes cuidar de tu salud-

PL-Esta vez no hermana, con nuestro destino pendiendo de un hilo, no querida hermana esta vez yo también debo ir-

Lor Ragnarok-Suban entonces todos nos llevare al otro lado-

Así todo el grupo subió al lomo de Ragnarok, Twilight, Luna, Celestia y Cadence colocaron un escudo a su alrededor y así despegaron volando cual rayo atravesaron el portal, al otro lado se maravillaron con su entorno pero se estremecieron al ver a Light Gaia caído ante los pies de Dark Gaia quien lo tomo y lo arrojo cerca de ellos.

DG-Ahí tienen a su última esperanza, presencien el inicio de un nuevo universo, MI UNIVERSO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo mientras metía sus garras en el Núcleo del Universo-

PC-¡Vamos Hookie deben detenerlo!-

LG-Agh….no podemos…ya casi no tenemos…energía..-

PL-Vamos Jackie, ¡arriba!-

Todos-Pueden hacerlo, ¡CREEMOS EN USTEDES!-

Entonces una luz blanca salió de cada uno de ellos y se unió con la luz que había en el centro del pecho de Light Gaia haciendo que una luz blanca aún más brillante brotara del titán caído, de pronto el coloso se puso en pie y de la luz salió una enorme espada de luz

LG-Suban chicos, acabemos esto **juntos**-

Todos subieron a los hombros de Light Gaia y cargaron contra su enemigo sacando sus sucias garras del Núcleo haciéndolo a un lado-

DG-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Se supone que ya no tienes poder! ¡¿Cómo es que sigues de pie?!-

LG-Oscuridad y miedo puede que sea la fuente de tu poder pero la mía es la Luz, la Confianza y la Amistad-

DG-Vaya mayor idiotez, ¿crees que esa espada cambiara algo? ¡Eres igual de débil con o sin ella!-

Entonces Dark Gaia se dispuso a atacar con sus garras pero Light Gaia fue más veloz y de un golpe certero cortó 4 garras de su enemigo el cual grito de dolor pero después agarro a Light Gaia con sus brazos restantes y comenzó a cargar un rayo de energía morado, Light Gaia se liberó y bloqueo el poderoso disparo que lo empujó hacia atrás

LG-La Oscuridad no podrá gobernar, ni hoy…NI NUNCA-

Así mediante un impulso de energía Light Gaia atravesó a Dark Gaia con la espada justo en medio del pecho

DG-Gah…..jajaja….¿piensas que ganaste?..._la muerte es solo el comienzo…_raaaaaghhh-

Así Dark Gaia desapareció en una enorme explosión, desvaneciéndose en un agujero negro que se hizo chico hasta desaparecer.

Light Gaia-Aun no hemos acabado, pero ustedes deben irse ya-dijo tomando al grupo y poniéndolos en el lomo de Ragnarok, una vez arriba los lanzo con fuerza hacia el portal,

Todos-¡NOOOOO!-

Con su fuerza casi agotada el coloso puso sus manos sobre el Núcleo y con sus últimas energías lo estabilizó, el núcleo brillo y hubo una explosión cósmica de tamaño incalculable, la fuerza de la ola expansiva arrojo a Light Gaia atraves del portal, cayendo inconsciente y cerrando el portal, al impactar el cuerpo del titán se rompió, sus restos volvieron a formar a los 4 titanes originales y en medio estaban los 3 hermanos, tumbados en el suelo, Luna y Celestia se colocaron con sus parejas respectivas, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos abrazaron los cuerpos de sus amados, seguidas por las demás que se colocaron alrededor

PL-Jackie…no puedes irte, vas a ser papa…..NOOOO-

Ahuizotl-Mi rey…..

SD-Gunny…..

PC-Hookie…despierta…por favor..noo…NOOOO-

LR-Vamos Markus no puedes terminar así-

Hydros-La profecía se ha cumplido al fin, los tres dieron toda su energía para regresarle la paz a este mundo, lo menos que podemos hacer es regresarles parte de la energía-

Entonces los 4 titanes rodearon a los hermanos y con lo último de su poder los regresaron a la vida, los tres abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo

MD-….C..¿Celly?...-

JS-….Lulu…-

DG-….¿Sonata?...-

PC-¡HOOKIE!-

PL-¡JACKIE!-

SD-¡GUNNY!-

Todas y Todos los abrazaron en la feliz reunión

Lythios-Han regresado a la vida hijos de Rhea, pero ahora vivirán como mortales pues gracias a su poder divino el Núcleo Universal se estabilizó, no obstante como todos los Alicornios siguen conservando la inmortalidad y su poder incrementará según lo fortalezcan, ahora debemos despedirnos hasta que el destino del mundo este nuevamente en peligro-

Así los titanes desaparecieron volviéndose energía esparciéndose por la tierra la cual volvió a florecer y los animales volvieron a correr libres

MD-Ugh deberíamos empezar a limpiar-

DG-Si vaya cagadero-

Todos-Jajajajajaja-

Al final del día todos ya habían logrado reconstruir Ponyville, volvieron a Torkular y terminaron la gran fiesta, Markus salió al Balcón Acompañado por Celestia:

MD-La paz volvió al fin y debemos disfrutarla-

PC-Me alegra disfrutarla contigo-

Los dos se dieron un gran beso mientras fuegos artificiales lanzados por Ragnarok iluminaban los cielos

Rarity-Que hermoso-

PL-Jackie siente esto, es una patadita-

JS-Awww alguien también está bailando ahí adentro-

TS-Creo que así debía terminar todo-

Pero en el Castillo abandonado de las Dos Hermanas cerca del bosque Everfree una sombra le hblaba a una figura conocida:

Gormorogh-El plan fue un éxito maestro, todo esta listo-

?-Bieeen hecho...jajajajajajajajaja-

**FIN**

**LA SAGA DE GAIA TERMINA AQUÍ PERO NO LAS AVENTURAS DE LOS TRES HERMANOS, COMENTEN SI LES AGRADO ESTA HISTORIA Y NOS VEREMOS EN OTROS FICS, ADIOS.**


End file.
